Across Time
by asashouryuu
Summary: Almost like a Saiyukisetting. Rukawa is a god and Sakuragi too. All was well until Sakuragi was transmigrated to the world below for breaking a particular law. Read on to know more. RUHANA and its a YAOI.
1. Prologue

  


Disclaimer : If we own SD characters, we wouldn't be writing SD fanfiction, now would we? ^_^ 

Warning : none for now 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  
****

- Prologue -   
  


Years and years he had searched for his beloved but not once with a result for he didn't know what time did his beloved was transmigrated to. He could be at the present or at the future. But he never gave up. He would search for his beloved until he finally did. He could just hear his beloved voice… 

"Aishiteru Kaede... zutto aishiteru" a voice echoed in his mind as he floated midair... ghostly Rukawa looked below him then he slowly settled himself on the branch. His eyes followed his prey... He was sure it was him... After 1000 years of searching... he finally found him. Nothing about him had changed. He still looked like he did 1000 years ago just except that the headtail he used to have was gone. And for the 1st time of 1000 years, Rukawa smiled triumphantly. 

"Mitsuketa itoshii" he mumbled before he disappeared. 

There was a world that existed, a world that was too bright and too silent to be a part of Earth. The place was the perfect description of Utopia. Buildings, made up of either crystals or mirror, loomed over the gardens and plants. 

And in a particular room, 2 maids where silently cleaning the room not that the man sitting on the couch would be awaken if they performed their tasks loudly. Judging from the way the younger maid did her task, she was still a new employee. She cast an admiration look at the man sitting on the couch. 

"Ne, who placed him in that lethargic state? I think his beauty is a waste in a state like that," The younger maid asked, referring to the man sitting on the couch, his blue eyes forever glazed and empty. 

"He did that voluntarily. Something bad happened and he withdrew himself from the world and kept himself somewhere within," The older maid told the other in a quiet voice. 

"What happened?" 

The older maid shook her head. "Everyone who knows the story is ordered to hush the incident". 

The girl just sighed. "How long has he been like that?" She asked, still looking at the man. 

"1000 years". 

The girl gasped. "That long?" 

The older maid nodded her head in sympathy and continued sweeping the floor. When she noticed that her companion froze, she frowned and none too gently told her. "Go back to your work". 

In reply the girl pointed at the man. The older maid almost annoyed, looked at the man and she gasped. A flickering of life was seen in his cold blue eyes and he started moving his hand. Soon he was completely conscious and he immediately smiled as he stood up as if it was just yesterday that he sat down. 

"Kaede-sama," The older maid uttered breathlessly. 

Kaede just looked at her then nodded at the two maids and left his room. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 

* * *

Translation:  
  
Aishiteru - I love you  
Zutto Aishiteru - I love you always  
Mitsuketa Itoshii - I found you my beloved. 


	2. Chapter 1

  


Disclaimer : If we own SD characters, we wouldn't be writing SD fanfiction, now would we? ^_^ 

Warning : none for now 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 1 - **   
  


Sakuragi was still moping because of his 50th dumping. He sniffed loudly trying to forget the pain he felt. He sighed loudly... *when would I find my real love?* He wondered. And before anyone knew it, he started head-butting anyone whom he thought mentioned the word 'basketball' then he angrily left his classroom. As he walked on the hallway, he watched outside through the window with teary eyes. *Everything is already in spring but my heart is still in winter* 

"Excuse me... do you like basketball?" a feminine voice asked him politely but he didn't recognize it. 

He turned around with blazing eyes ready to head-butt his offender then he stopped as soon he realized it was a girl... a beautiful girl in his eyes. 

The girl smiled at him and repeated her question "Do you like basketball?" 

Sakuragi remained frozen. 

"I wonder who is taller? You or Rukawa?" 

"Rukawa" echoed Youhei 

"Who is he?" asked Takamiya 

"Beats me" Noma replied. 

The four watched as the girl strike up a conversation with Sakuragi. 

~~~ 

After the class... Sakuragi and Mito headed to the rooftop... ready to fight the seniors who dared to challenge them to a fight. 

Rukawa was lying down on the ground of the rooftop... he was drifting to sleep while thinking of his beloved. 

He sighed silently... finally he's near with his beloved. He knew that he would be able to find his beloved. There was a strong thread of fate between both of them that would pull them back together again. He had waited for this day for so long…the day that he'll finally meet his beloved again. 

He had altered some things so he would be in an advantage side. Now all he has to do is befriend his beloved and he knew that would be easy. He knew his beloved would recognize him. He had no doubts. Suddenly somebody kicked him and it pissed him off. 

"Oi... get out of here," A man ordered him. 

And it pissed him even more to have a mere mortal ordered him, him who is a god. And without warning he retaliated by kicking the man's groin and a fight ensue which he easily win despite the attacks he received from the mortals. 

"Let's go" he heard the cry of many as he heard the door being opened. 

Sakuragi and the gundan were shocked to find their would-be opponents down. 

"Hotta?" murmured Mito. "What are you doing there?" 

"It hurts" was all the reply they heard. 

Rukawa turned around and Sakuragi was a bit surprised. The two stared at each other. 

*Itoshii?* Rukawa unbelievably said in his mind. His beloved was already standing in front at him and he wasn't even making any move to approach his beloved. In fact his beloved was also not doing anything. Rukawa could feel his heart beating so fast. There are a lot of things he wanted to do... lot of things he wanted to say but he couldn't budge even an inch. 

"You did this alone?" Youhei asked with doubt. 

"Who are you?" Ookuso asked. 

Rukawa wondered why his beloved was not doing anything. 

"Rukawa Kaede" He answered as he buttoned the top button of his school jacket. 

"Rukawa" Sakuragi repeated in surprise. 

Rukawa looked at him. Did he recognize him? Instantly he felt a fist connecting to his jaw and flung him few inches backward. 

Rukawa was a bit dazed. *Why the hell are you hitting me beloved?* he screamed mentally. *Don't you know or recognize me?* 

"You idiot... you're the one who break Haruko's gentle heart," Sakuragi screamed. 

And the pain Rukawa felt after realizing that Sakuragi can't recognize him was greater than the physical pain. "You're hurting me as well." Rukawa retorted and retaliated. Soon the fight was over thanks to a girl whom he recognized as Akagi Haruko... one the many whom whose memory was altered by him. But it seems that he had altered Haruko's memory too much. 

~~~ 

Rukawa slammed his bedroom door and let himself fall on his bed with a thump. He slammed his fists on his pillows for nth times before calming down. What did the highest god do to his beloved? Just when he thought they could continue their love, another problem was thrown in his way. Not only that, Sakuragi was mad at him now. dammit! dammit all! 

_ "Itsuka kanarazu... mata de ae ro yo" Sakuragi had whispered to him before they were separated. "then we'll continue our love.."_

He looked at the ceiling with a grim determination in his face. He'll have Sakuragi no matter what... He'll never give him up... He'll make him remember. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 

* * *

Translations   
  
Itoshii - beloved, darling, dear   
Itsuka Kanarazu mata de ae ro yo - someday we'll meet again for sure 


	3. Chapter 2

  


Disclaimer : *sigh* You know the drill. ^_^ 

Warning : none for now 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' notes: Translations for prologue and chapter 1 can be found in their respective chapters. For all those who gave reviews thanks. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 2 - **   
  


Rukawa was a bit surprised when Sakuragi ignored him during basketball practice. But he immediately revised his plan. He's going to piss his beloved if that's the only way to get his attention. 

"Do'ahou," he muttered loud enough to be heard by Sakuragi who was boasting of his being a genius. 

"What did you say?" Sakuragi screamed and he lunged towards Rukawa. Rukawa hit Sakuragi at the same moment the red-haired hit him. And they fell on the floor fighting. 

"Yamenasai" Akagi yelled as he hit their head with his fist. 

"Ikagenishiro" Ayako yelled and hit them with her paper fan. 

"That hurts" Sakuragi murmured. 

"Sakuragi-kun" a female voice called out. 

All pain forgotten as he recognized the voice. Blushing and with heart-eyes he turned his heard towards Haruko. "Haruko-san". 

Jealousy bloomed in Rukawa's heart but there's nothing he can do for now except to let him be. Sakuragi was his from the very start and he will claim him again for Sakuragi's memory's sake. Eventually he will have what he wanted. It has always been like that. With that knowledge he played basketball heartily. 

Sakuragi's gaze accidentally fell on Rukawa who was pulling a jumper shot and his heart pounded faster. He frowned as he started getting confuse why he reacted that way with Rukawa. Maybe his heart pounded that fast due to hatred. Rukawa was his archrival in love and in basketball. He'll be more than happy to see him defeated by the great tensai. With this thought, he grinned. 

~~~ 

Rukawa looked through the window during the History class discussion. For him the discussion was too boring especially that he had witnessed all those happened the teacher told his class besides he wouldn't care what would happen to the world. The only thing he cared about was his beloved... only his beloved. 

** ~ FLASHBACK ~**

_ Rukawa dressed in dark sky blue leather pants and sleeveless transparent spandex shirt was sitting on the windowsill. His face expressionless... his eyes almost half-mast. _

"Kaede-sama" a manservant approached him stealthily. 

Rukawa's eyes opened fully but he didn't look at the manservant who was already standing beside him instead he looked at the envelope that was politely thrust by the servant in front of him. 

Rukawa took the envelope and dismissed the manservant immediately. He looked at the envelope. He didn't have to open the letter to know the sender. He often received letters from the ruling god Tekken, his uncle and he knew that most letters are just reprimand of his absence on some activities. He tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter. He was surprise when instead of another reprimand, the letter was just another invitation to the annual military demo performance. For all his years of his existence he never attended such activity regardless that he received invitations from his uncle. He hated crowd... he always prefer the seclusion of his rooms... 

At the end of the letter was a note that was personally handwritten by his uncle: 

'I strongly suggest that you come' 

Rukawa smirked... It was more like an order than a suggestion he thought. What is so interesting in military demo performance? For all he knew, the activity only consisted of displaying skills in different ways like fighting. And the only ones who performed are those best military men in heaven. He checked the list of performers attached in the invitation letter. There are some new performers. Then his gaze fell on the name 'Sakuragi gensui'. He had always seen this name in performer's list every year. This gensui must be really good, he thought. Sakuragi the loud... Sakuragi the rude... Sakuragi the proficient flirt... Sakuragi the lewd... Sakuragi the womanizer. He couldn't vouch firsthand if this is true because he just heard it from rumors which sometimes reach this building and besides he never met this guy for two reasons: he never went to the military barracks plus he never attended such military activity. The last time he heard rumor about Sakuragi was yesterday. According to those servants, Sakuragi head-butted his 2 superiors for insulting him. Rukawa stood up as he impulsively made a decision... he will attend the military activity. 

**~ END of FLASHBACK ~**

Rukawa stopped reminiscing as he heard the bell signaling the end of classes and the start of lunch break. He stood up and stretched his body then went to the rooftop to get some sleep... 

Rukawa chose the peaceful corner of the rooftop. He looked below him and saw in time Sakuragi headbutting his friends who obviously were teasing him about something. Rukawa sighed, laid down and close his eyes. 

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

_Rukawa observed that his uncle Tekken was as immensely pleased as his parents with his presence. Rukawa looked around trying to guess who Sakuragi is among the crowd of military men. But unfortunately there were hundreds of men. _

~~~ 

There was a noise in a particular room located in the west wing of the military building. 

"I told you I won't go" a firm but gentle voice said. 

"What do you mean by that gensui? Our superiors will have your ass again"  
"I don't give a damn gunsou" retorted the gensui. 

For them their military title was more or less a pet name. 

The gunsou then pulled the blanket that was clasped by the gensui.  
"Get out from that bed..." he barked. Although he knew his friend holds a higher title than his."You should be honored that for the 10th time you will perform in front of those noble gods" he continued. 

"Honored? I don't feel honored to find myself being watched like a goldfish" replied the gensui. 

"I won't let you miss the performance for the 10th time also Sakuragi" 

"I won't get out from this bed Jinjin" 

Jinjin's eyes fell on the tied thin waist-length head-tail of Sakuragi. Without further ado, he yanked it, which elicited a cry of pain from the gensui. 

"What the hell was that for?" Sakuragi asked his friend who was already crossing his arms over his chest. "Che~ you are soooo damned relentless" 

~~~ 

Rukawa's eyes immediately fluttered open as his head rolled forward. It seems that everybody except him was enjoying the military performance. He observed that the military have a group performance at that moment. One of the groups formed 2 lines but the number of their men was odd. Instead of 12 there were only 11 of them. Rukawa looked at one of the generals whose face was a bit distorted. Rukawa was about to close his eyes when he noticed that a man entered the hall and immediately went to the crowd. He wouldn't have minded it but after the man another man came in. 

The man was wearing a black shiny boots, leather jeans and a leather sleeveless trenchcoat with no t-shirt or whatsoever under the trenchcoat. But it's not the man's clothes that pique Rukawa's interest. It was the man's hair color and the way he walk... calm and proud...as if he was in procession. Below Rukawa, a general immediately stood up. 

"On the double Sakuragi gensui. We'll not wait for you that long" 

*Sakuragi?* Rukawa repeated mentally. *That's Sakuragi* 

"Why? Did I tell you to wait for me?" Sakuragi replied impolitely which elicited some laughter from the audience and which made the general furious. 

*This will make things very interesting* Rukawa thought... sleepiness in his eyes were gone. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 

* * *

Translations:   
  
Yamenasai - stop it   
Ikagenishiro - I had enough/ stop it   
gensui - five star general; field marshall   
gunsou - sergeant   


* * *

Authors' notes: Blue-eyed Fox thanks for reminding us about the translations. We forgot it. _. And Jan, no we are not going to do the whole SD story, it would be really long. Heck 'long' is an understatement.^^|. Kenren19, yes you are right, Sakuragi is no longer a god. bwahahahahaha. Kawaisou Sakuragi-kun. 


	4. Chapter 3

  


Disclaimer : If we own the SD characters, we would be filthy rich and famous. bwahahahaha... 

Warning : This chapter is quite long. 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 3 - **   
  


Instead of joining the line, Sakuragi surprised everybody when he stood in front of the generals and all noble gods with every intention of paying respect. To the generals, Sakuragi with a sarcastic smile slightly bowed. Then he faced the noble gods and with an expressionless face he bowed politely and formally which surprised the people who knew him. As Sakuragi straightened Rukawa noticed that his brown eyes were silently moving with mirth. Rukawa looked at the noble gods but they didn't notice it because they were too immensely please with Sakuragi's bowing performance. Rukawa looked at Sakuragi again wondering who he was laughing at and why. He got his answer when he saw the mocking smile that spread in Sakuragi's face as he turned around. 

Damn! That guy was laughing at the noble gods because he knew that he had fooled them again with just a show of respect. He fooled them easily and naturally. Rukawa smiled inwardly. 

~~~ 

3 days has passed since Rukawa had seen Sakuragi. After that activity... their paths have never crossed even once. 

Rukawa was walking on one of the many gardens in heaven. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was out from the garden and was walking to the mini-forest that was near the military building. 

The sound of splashing water broke his thoughts and it was only that time that he knew where he was. Curiously he walked towards the river and as he reached the clearing his eyes bulged. In front of him was no other than Sakuragi gensui. He was obviously taking a bath in the water. His back was towards Rukawa and the water covered his naked waist and below. His long pigtail floating gently on the water. Rukawa observed Sakuragi's back. Although the man emanated masculinity, his body bordered on femininity. As if his back was created for a man's touch than for a woman's. And for a man who was been subduing and fighting demons, Rukawa couldn't find any scars. In fact his skin was smooth and looked luminescent as a beam of light bathe on him. God! How much he wanted his hand to run over the red-haired's body. Rukawa wondered how delicious Sakuragi is. His thoughts trailed off when he noticed that Sakuragi's head is turning towards his direction. He stealthily left the river with one thought: He wanted Sakuragi desperately. And he always get what he wanted. 

~~~ 

"What?" Rukawa's mother exclaimed loudly as she heard what his son said. 

Does he have to repeat what he said a second ago? he wondered. "I said I wanted to go down..." then with a shrug of shoulders "To observed mankind"  
"Why do you want it now?" his father asked "You never cared about them" 

"They somehow interest me" he said flatly. 

"If you really want it badly, okay. I'll ask for 20 soldiers to accompany your trip" 

"20?" Rukawa's mother exclaimed. "I should say 30" 

Rukawa almost sweatdropped. He thought his mother would lessen the number. 

"Really... it's unnecessary to have those soldiers" 

And just as Rukawa planned and expected his parents opened their mouths to argue. 

"But if you want to have your way... then fine... I'll bring Sakuragi-gensui with me" 

"That gensui" his mother exclaimed "But everybody knows how rude he is... It's like you have a demon for a companion" 

Rukawa rolled his eyes "Regardless of what his character is, he has excellent fighting skills and we witnessed it days ago" 

"Good point son" his father said "I'll ask his superiors" 

And it was all Rukawa needed to hear to happily grin inwardly. 

~~~ 

"So why would a aristocrat god want to mingle with humans?" red-haired gensui asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm as they reached ningenkai 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're holding contempt to me only" Rukawa replied coolly. 

"That's not the answer I wanted, kami" 

The raven-haired kami raised his fine left eyebrow. 

"I wanted to observe humans" 

Sakuragi chortled "gods and humans are really similar... they hurt... they love... they weep... they suffer... they discriminate... they abuse. The only thing that separates gods and humans is immortality" 

"..." 

"Even tenkai and ningenkai are quite similar except that in ningenkai natural resources are abused, poverty is existing and also..." he looked at Rukawa as he waved his pointer finger as if he was a teacher and his companion was a student "there's unpredictability whereas in tenkai there's boredom". 

Suddenly they heard a girl calling someone and running towards their direction. 

"Oniichan~" Rukawa heard. Rukawa looked behind him to check if there was a human behind them but he found none. He was surprised when he saw Sakuragi lifted the girl up as soon as she was within arms' reach and then placed her on his shoulders. Soon kids ranging from age 5 to 11 were running towards Sakuragi all vying for his attention. 

"Dare?" a boy asked as he noticed that there was another man. 

Sakuragi looked at his side and remembered that he had a companion. 

Rukawa, knowing that he had forgotten him, wanted to hit Sakuragi's head. 

"Rukawa" Sakuragi told the kids. 

"A friend?" another girl asked. 

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi questioningly and Sakuragi looked at him, assessing him. 

"Maa... let's put it that way" was the gensui's reply much to the kids' confusion. 

A small vein popped out on Rukawa's forehead. No wait! Why would he care anyway? He didn't want gensui to be his friend... he wanted him to be his bed partner. 

"Did Namie gave birth already?" he heard Sakuragi asked. 

*Namie... Who's Namie?* he wondered. 

There was a chorus of positive reply from all the kids. Soon Rukawa followed Sakuragi as the latter was led by the kids towards a farm stock house. Sakuragi immediately crouched in front of the basket. 

"She gave birth to 3 kittens but the other one died" a boy told Sakuragi in a sad tone. Sakuragi smiled at him and tousle his hair. 

"So what's their name?" he asked as he carried the kitten with a white spot behind his ear. 

"We name after you" another kid said "But Hanamichi is too long so we decided to call him Hana" 

*Hana? Hanamichi? That's his name?* Rukawa thought. A quiet purring on his ankle made him looked down. It was a black kitten. Without any second thought he crouched down and started playing with the kitten. 

Gensui remembered that there was another kitten. He looked around and then saw the black kitten trying to reach Rukawa's pointer finger playfully. 

*They almost looked identical* he observed and he then chuckled softly 

"Ne... what's the name of the other kitten?" 

"We called him Tama" 

"But it's only temporary" 

"We wanted you to name him" 

Sakuragi smiled at them "Ja... let's call him Kaede" 

Hearing his name, Rukawa stopped moving his pointer finger in a sign of surprise, letting the kitten toy with it. His cool blue eyes met smiling brown eyes. 

"Why Kaede, niichan?" 

"Because Tama looks similar to the one he's playing with, ne?" 

Rukawa became the receiving end of the assessing gazes and after few seconds all the kids agreed with 'aaahhhs'. 

During the time the kids were assessing him, kami looked at gensui and then said quietly but loud enough to be heard by Sakuragi "It's not good to insult noble gods" 

"I've been told but they have not succeeded" 

"Sakuragi-kun" a feminine voice called out from the door. 

"Mirai-san" Sakuragi said. 

"I knew you'd be here that's why I made lunch for you" 

"Arigatou" 

And Mirai blushed. 

As they walked to Mirai's house Rukawa kept on staring at Mirai's back wondering whether he should consider her a rival or not. He felt a tug of his hand and looked down. 

"You're handsome niichan and my sister is also beautiful but she's already taken with Hana-niichan" a 10-year old boy told him. 

Talk about perceptive kids, the noble god though wryly. "I already have someone else in mind" he replied coolly willing to drop the case. 

"My sister had a crush on niichan for almost two years now but she's too shy to tell him. She ignores suitors and even turned down offers of marriage because she wanted to spend her life with him" 

Rukawa just nodded his head not because he didn't know how to reply but because his reply was not good to be heard by a kid whose eyes are showing how protective he is with his sister. 

~~~ 

It was already near evening just before dinner and the two gods were staying in the village. The moon was bright and kami sat under the tree with his back leaning on its trunk. 

"For someone who planned to observe humans you are doing a poor job" the gensui said sarcastically. 

Kami opened his left eye and saw Sakuragi leaning lazily on the big boulder with his hands on his leather coat pockets. 

"Do you mind? I'm taking a break" kami replied in exasperation. 

Rukawa silently watch as Sakuragi looked at the moon and raised his hand as if grabbing it. The noble god smiled inwardly. In ningenkai... in this particular place... He was Sakuragi the brother of all kids, Sakuragi the perfect gentleman, Sakuragi the ideal son of many villagers.... That's what he had observed ever since the time they arrived in this village. 

"You're really a walking contradiction aren't you?" Rukawa finally said nonchalantly 

"..." 

"In tenkai you are infamous but in here..." 

"If I have my way I would like to live here" 

"Together with Mirai?" kami asked in an indifferent tone and he hope it was really indifferent with no tinge of jealousy or whatsoever. 

Gensui laughed "She's not my type" then he frowned "Why the hell am I talking to you about this matter?" then he straightened himself "Mirai asked me to tell you that dinner is ready" with this said he immediately left. 

~~~ 

2 days later, the two left. 

"What?" 

"Do I have to repeat what I said?" Rukawa asked as they were walking on almost dried path 

"Why do you want to go to another town?" 

"I told you I wanted to observe humans" 

"Observe humans my ass!" Sakuragi grumbled "you barely did that when we were in that town!" 

"..." 

"Are you sure that's your real purpose?" 

Kami looked away from the searching brown eyes. 

"Liar" he heard Sakuragi mumbled. 

Rukawa immediately took hold of the other's wrist and whirled him around. 

"My real purpose is to spend some time with you ALONE" 

"Why would you want that?" gensui asked coolly although inwardly he was shivering. He knew he asked the wrong question the moment kami's eyes turned mischievous and sultry. 

The raven-haired god brought gensui against his body and then whispered "because I want you". 

If the military man doubt the purpose of his action... the words whispered to him made him believe and he was rendered speechless. 

Suddenly they saw red eyes glowing around them... 

Damn these demons, kami thought. 

For the first time, Sakuragi was relieve with the demons' presence. He stepped away from the noble god and unsheathed his sword. Kami watched gensui's smooth fighting moves as if he was dancing. As much as he wanted to join the fight he was bound by the 'no killing' rule. He felt presence behind him and he turned around just in time to see a demon moving towards him at a very fast speed. He was a bit overwhelmed with the speed the demon was using that he didn't know what to do. Just then gensui appeared in front of him and mutilated the demon. 

"You'll die painfully if you'll get near him" Sakuragi announced coldly. 

"I didn't know you care about me Hana" 

"Its my job and dammit don't call me Hana" 

"Whatever you say... Hana" 

Gensui was about to retort something but the demons were already attacking them. 

Minutes later the demons retreated. Sakuragi looked at all the corpse littering on the place... remorse, sadness and guilt evident in his eyes, which were covered with his hair. 

Rukawa looked at his companion who was few paces away from him... his hands covered with blood and his coat tainted with blood. The scent of blood was offensive to him but he forgot such feeling when he saw the blood dripping from gensui's shoulder. He walked towards him and wiped the blood from hiss wound with his handkerchief and then using the bandanna the kids gave to him, he wrapped it around the wound. 

"Daijobou?" Sakuragi heard Rukawa. 

"They were just lucky to have wounded me" was his reply. 

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa when the latter fell silent. When he did that, the noble god saw a speck of blood on gensui's cheek and without any warning he lick it. Gensui went rigid as he felt the warm wet tongue of Rukawa on his cheek. 

"H- HENTAI" gensui screamed in the middle of the night. 

~~~ 

The two after the fight with the demons decided to go back to heaven. 

A newly bathed Rukawa sat on his bed. Frowning slightly... 

Okay so things didn't work like he expected because all of the times, the kids surrounded him. But at least he had Sakuragi alone with him. Gensui... he thought. He wondered how he is doing with his wound. 

He was sooo deep in his thought that he didn't notice a young woman enter the room and hugged him from behind. 

"I really miss you Kaede-sama" a woman whispered seductively. "Why don't you rest now?" 

"No... I have some things in my mind" was his reply and he hope that this woman who was among his bed partners would get the drift. 

"I think I am thinking what you are thinking" she said and started nibbling Rukawa's neck. 

"No you don't" Rukawa stated firmly and none too gently as he peeled himself away from the woman's arms. The look Rukawa gave the woman made her shiver and she immediately left the room. 

Rukawa sighed, then grab some bandages and left. 

~~~ 

As soon as they arrived heaven, Sakuragi immediately left for his room where after he take off his coat, he crash on his bed. 

The soft insistent knock on the door woke him up from his shallow sleep. He knew it wasn't gunsou Jinjin because he never knocked on his door. With a soft groan he pushed himself out from the bed and answered the door passed caring his state of decency. But he soon realized his mistake when he saw Rukawa's eyes turned lustful as his blue eyes fell on his naked chest. 

He wanted to go inside and grabbed the nearest shirt but if he will do that kami would know that he was unnerved and that he would be please and Sakuragi doesn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. 

"What do you want?" gensui demanded rudely. But Rukawa wasn't deterred with his voice and tone. 

"I came to take care of your wounds" Rukawa said looking meaningfully at the still-unattended wound. 

"For Pete's sake this is not a fatal wound and if ever it is I won't die" he said in exasperation "I'll take care of it after I get some sleep" 

"No you should let me because I was the cause why you were wounded" 

Gensui looked at the grim determination etched on kami's face, he sighed and then moved aside to let the god in. 

Kami's eyes accidentally fell on gensui's bed and green thoughts immediately filled his mind. As much as he wanted to screw the redhead now, he wouldn't do it at that moment because it would be a rape. He wanted him to enjoy as much as he will so that when they parted ways there won't be any grudge and their time together would be a happy memory for both of them. 

After treating gensui's wound, kami was led to the door. 

"I'll come back tomorrow" he said 

"What?" Sakuragi exclaimed "Why?" 

"To take care of your wound" he replied and then continued in a voice loud enough to be heard by the redhead "and to see you" 

"How would I get rid of you?" the redhead sighed exasperated. 

"When your wound is healed" The blue-eyed guy saw the relief in the brown eyes then he added "but I will find another reason to see you". 

Kami chuckled as he heard Gensui groan. 

Gensui stood just outside his room while watching Rukawa walking away. 

"Oi... kitsune" 

Rukawa stopped walking waiting to hear the remaining of the redhead's sentence but when he didn't he turned around. 

"Why me?" gensui asked. 

Kami smiled and retraced his steps. Sakuragi stepped in his room afraid of what Rukawa will do to him but unknowingly he gave the noble god the perfect moment. 

"Because you're my type" he replied and then kissed Sakuragi. It was a simple kiss just a brushing of lips against lips. Before gensui could react, the raven-haired god was gone. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 

* * *

Translations   
  
kami - god   
gensui - field marshall   
ningenkai - human world   
tenkai - heaven   
Oniichan/ niichan - older brother   
Dare - who   
Arigatou - thanks   
hentai - pervert  
Daijobou - are you okay  


* * *

To Blue-Eyed Fox: *gives a very hentai smile* 


	5. Chapter 4

  


Disclaimer : SD characters belong to us *looks at the police officers holding an arrest warrant* er... we mean to Inoue Takehito. ^_^ 

Warning :Oh geez... do we have to? This is a Yaoi chapter. Read at your own risk. ^^| 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'. 

To those who made reviews, a very big thanks to you. Sorry for the late update. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 4 - **   
  


1 week has passed and Rukawa was still visiting him but the he didn't kiss gensui again. 

And now gensui was taking a bath in the river where Rukawa saw him for the second time. His wound was already healed thanks to the noble god's treatment. Rukawa fell under the nurse-material category. After inhaling, he went back under the water swimming. 

Rukawa smiled as he watched Sakuragi swimming under the crystal clear water. Too bad the latter was swimming with his pants on. The noble god had been there for quite a long time and yet gensui didn't notice his presence. 

After a while gensui waded back to the dry land and searched for his towel. he knew he placed it beside his coat but the towel was gone. He whirled around as soon as his towel was drape on his shoulder. His eyes mirrored surprise when he saw Rukawa. 

"How long have you been there?" he asked suspiciously 

"You're welcome" Rukawa replied warmly 

"I said how long?" 

The noble god shrugged his shoulders "long enough to know I desire you even more" 

Sakuragi blushed hard. 

"And to realized those chains are stretchable" 

Gensui gasped as he realized that the chains and manacles he had worn for many years were visible. But his surprise was incomparable when Rukawa found the chains. He was so surprised beyond words to find Sakuragi's hands handcuffed, his feet shackled and his neck manacled. With the chain of his neck manacle linked with the chains of the shackle and handcuff'. 

"What's that Hana?" Rukawa asked warmly and curiously, his blue eyes never leaving Gensui's face. 

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa and somehow he answered the question almost in trance. 

"They are chains fit for a murderer like me...carrying the burden of all those I killed... they are my prison " he said painfully and sadly. 

Rukawa wrapped his arms around sakuragi "It's not like you wanted to kill... you were just a killing puppet just like the rest of the fighting god". 

Sakuragi leaned into his embrace... seeking warmth and forgiveness for all the crimes he committed. 

"Let me be your freedom Hana" Rukawa offered softly. Hearing this and fearing of what might happen to him if he accept hiss offer, Sakuragi quickly stepped out from the embrace and ran like hell away from Rukawa. 

~~~ 

For two days Rukawa never saw Sakuragi. Obviously the latter was trying to avoid him. For two days it worked but he decided to do something about it. 

"You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago gensui" Rukawa said as Gensui entered his room. Gensui jumped in surprised and whirled around to see Rukawa sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Get out" he said rudely "I want to sleep" 

"Why are you avoiding me?" the raven-haired asked with no intention of leaving the room. 

"What do you want from me anyway?" 

Gensui kicked himself mentally for asking such question when he already knew the answer. 

"I see you already have the answer you sought" he stated sarcastically with a smile. 

Gensui sighed in surrender "It seems your parents brought you up spoiled" 

"..." 

"Come and do anything you please... you won" 

*won* repeated Rukawa mentally and he frowned darkly. 

"d-did I say something wrong?" gensui asked as soon as he noticed the frown. It was his first time to see a dark frown on his face. "I just said you won" 

"That's the problem" Rukawa said as he stood up and walked towards the redhead. "I don't want to win... I want to lose... everything... to you" he whispered to his ear and gensui's eyes widened when he heard this. 

And before he could utter a retort, Rukawa's warm lips were already on his. His teeth nibbling his lips gently and then his tongue started licking his lips probing... coaxing... 

Rukawa groaned as soon as the other opened his mouth in daze. The raven-haired leaned his head sideward to deepen the kiss. 

Sakuragi could feel kami's tongue moving against his teeth... touching the roof of his mouth... stroking his tongue... coaxing to respond. Kami's kiss was gentle yet wild... passionate... and gensui couldn't help but respond as he slanted his head. 

Rukawa moaned in triumph as he felt Sakuragi's tongue dancing together with his. He drew Sakuragi's tongue in his mouth while his tongue went back to explore gensui's mouth. 

After long minutes of passionate and heated kiss, they parted. Their face flushed and they were panting. 

"I want you so much" Kami whispered as he started nibbling gensui's left shoulder while grinding his hips against gensui's eliciting a deep throaty moan from the red-head. 

Gensui leaned back when he felt Kami's hand unclasped the handcuff.  
"let me be your freedom" he offered again. 

Gensui not wanting to run anymore said "I'll take it off when we are in this situation" 

Taking that as a permission, Rukawa unclasped the rest of the manacles. The chains and manacles made a sound as they slid to the ground. 

Gently he undressed gensui and with every skin exposed he kissed them. 

Sakuragi simply undressed kami without failing to gently run his hands on his smooth skin. After they were naked, they kissed each other as they walked to the bed. 

The two landed on the bed with Rukawa on top of Sakuragi. But instead of giving him intimate touches everywhere, the blue-eyed god lay beside him and propped his head on his elbow. 

When Sakuragi couldn't feel kami's hands, he opened his eyes and looked at his side and found Rukawa watching him intently. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. 

Kami shook his head "I'm just admiring you and wondering if you are real" 

Gensui felt captivated with those passionate blue eyes "I'll prove it that I am real" then he kissed him. 

The raven-haired kami pushed him on his back... his mouth leaving gensui's as he kissed his face... nibbled his nose and then the junction of his neck and shoulder. He started sucking gensui's chin before he traced the outline of his right ear with his tongue. 

"aww...gawd... that tickles" Sakuragi whispered. 

"But it turns you on" the noble god whispered against his ear 

"Aa... it surely did" then he yanked kami's hair so he could kiss him. Rukawa let gensui plunder his mouth for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. 

Rukawa's mouth moved lower... kissing his throat... 

Sakuragi grunted when kami straddled him. 

Gensui stroke kami's soft hair. 

"aah~" gensui sighed as he felt kami mouth taking his left nipple while his thumb was on his right nipple stroking and rubbing until it stood proud against this thumb. His tongue was lopping around his other nipple... toying with it. After his nipple hardened his mouth went to his right nipple sucking it. 

Kami kissed his way lower and when he came across gensui's navel. he moved his tongue into navel and whirled it around then he proceeded lower. Gensui arched his back as soon as kami gave his balls kisses. 

"please" kami heard him begged. Knowing what he wanted, kami gave all his attention to gensui's hardened length and rained butterfly kisses on it then he nibbled the tip of his length that left him panting and moaning. Then he gave his length a thorough lick from tip to its base. Precum was already dripping from its tip. 

Rukawa retraced his path with hurried kisses and then when he reached gensui's mouth he gave him a very passionate kiss that made Sakuragi moan at the back of his throat. 

"Ne... Hana... do you have a lotion?" 

"What do you think of me? a woman?" 

"Or anything we can use for lubricant" 

"I have cleaning formula for sword" Sakuragi replied teasingly. 

In reply, Rukawa wrapped his hand around gensui's length and gave it a good and hard jerk that made him gasp. 

"The lubricant please" 

"Drawer on the bedside table... but that's not mine" 

"Defensive aren't we?" Rukawa teased as he reached for the lotion 

"Okay so its mine but I don't use it... I just like the scent" he said honestly. 

Kami put a good deal of the aforementioned lotion on his hands and coated his fingers with it. 

"what the-" Sakuragi muttered as he felt the other inserted his finger into his asshole. Kami stilled his finger until he saw the redhead relaxed. He moved his finger in a circular motion and then drew it out. Then he coated it again and this time he inserted two fingers and repeated the same procedure. When Gensui relaxed he moved his fingers in scissors-like way. When gensui was ready... he applied a good deal amount of lotion on his hardened length. Gawd! he wanted to come so badly already... this was the 1st time he felt this need. 

"Ready Hana?" he asked as he spread gensui's legs wider to accommodate him. Gensui in reply just arched his eyebrow confidently. Rukawa lifted gensui's hips. 

Gensui could feel the warm heat probing against his entrance then a streak of white pain flowed through him as kami plunge into his full length. Sakuragi gripped Rukawa's shoulder hard that made his knuckles white. The raven-haired kissed him in order to take his mind off from the pain. 

"I told you to get ready" kami murmured against his lips. 

Damn! gensui's asshole was so tight... he knew that this was gensui's first time to have done this with any man... not that it wasn't his first time also. 

Seconds later, gensui relaxed and moved a bit then he gave a throaty moan as kami's length touch his sensitive spot. Kami started thrusting trying to set a pace welcomed for both of them. 

Sakuragi spread his legs wider to give the other man more access. Before, all those women Rukawa had made love would be faceless and nameless as he entered them but in Sakuragi's case... it was different. He can still clearly see the face of Sakuragi even if he already closed his eyes. 

Rukawa could hear his groans and moans mingled with Sakuragi's. He kissed the other with his tongue plunging into his mouth in rhythm with his thrust. When their need for oxygen became a first priority they broke the kiss. Rukawa wrapped his hand on gensui's throbbing length and started jerking it off in the same rhythm. As they reached the zenith of their passion they screamed and kami covered gensui's mouth with his to muffled their screams… 

After their heartbeat was steady and they caught their breath, Rukawa slowly eased himself out from Sakuragi and laid beside him. Silence ruled the place but it was a silence they welcomed. 

"ne... Kaede... arigatou" 

"arigatou" Rukawa replied and as if in cue their hand move in search of the other and when their hand met they held as they fall to a peaceful slumber knowing that their life will never be the same again. 

~end of flashback~ 

Rukawa woke up and looked at the school clock. He was 15 minutes late to his class but he didn't mind. He slowly trudged his way to his room. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 


	6. Chapter 5

  


Disclaimer : Whaaaat! Did you say Inoue Takehito owns the SD characters? *sigh* You're hundred percent right. *cries* 

Warning :Oh geez... do we have to? Just read at your own risk. ^^| 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'. 

Sorry for the late updates. we are so busy. Thanks for the reviews and we're already making this R-18. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 5 - **   
  


After classes... he reached the gym and found sakuragi cleaning. 

Sakuragi stopped mopping and looked at Rukawa "Oi... kitsune stop looking and start cleaning" 

He? a god? was asked to clean? not that he doesn't know how... he can adapt to his surroundings. That was one of his best characters. 

"Do'ahou" he muttered 

"What did you say? You insulted the tensai again" Sakuragi shouted 

Rukawa went to get a mop ignoring sakuragi. 

Tensai? Tensai his ass! He can't even remember him. 

During their practice, Rukawa was asked to show Sakuragi how to execute dribble shoot. 

"Kyaa...kyaa... they are so noisy" Sakuragi muttered referring to the swooning shin'eitai. 

As Rukawa dribbled the ball towards the basket, a ball rolled to his feet... good thing he didn't slipped. He glared at the only one who would do such thing... Sakuragi! The only satisfaction he got was their captain hitting him with his fist. 

He performed the dribble shoot perfectly and adoring screams filled the gym. 

*Do'ahou* the ace player thought as he watched the failed attempts of Sakuragi and his constant argument with their captain. 

"Oi! Rukawa... do it one more time" Akagi told him. 

"Haruko-san" Sakuragi muttered desperately as Haruko joined the swooning shin'eitai. 

In frustration he threw the ball towards Rukawa, hitting the ace player in his butt. 

"Nu..." Rukawa muttered as he caressed the painful part of his butt. 

"haa" then with a goofy smile on his face sakuragi added "my hand slipped" 

"This is for you" Akagi reminded him with a bap on his head. 

"My hand really slipped" the red-haired insisted. "youshi!" sakuragi said as he held the ball in his hands "I'll do it this time" then he drove towards the basket. The ball rebounded and hit him full face much to the amusement of the shin'eitai. 

"It serves him right" Rukawa muttered under his breath. 

Kogure stepped in to help Akagi and to prevent themselves from killing or hurting each other. 

"Observe Rukuwa's form" Kogure told Sakuragi 

"I can do it alone" Sakuragi whined 

Ignoring Sakuragi, Kogure told Rukawa " Rukuwa one more time please" 

*again... for that do'ahou?* as he looked at sakuragi flanked by Kogure and Akagi. 

*Mattaku* he cursed silently as he moves towards the basket. 

He was surprised when a ball hit him hard at the back of his head. 

"haa... my hand slipped" sakuragi announced which made Kogure looked old and speechless. 

*this is too much... he should be grateful I am willing to teach him and should stop goofing around. Maa... if he wants to play basketball in a weird way then it would be more than my pleasure to play with him* 

"Youshi... I'll practice now and I'll do it this time" sakuragi announced with vigor and intensity. Just then a ball hit the side of his face. 

With eyes full of hatred, he looked at the direction where the ball came from. 

"My hand slipped" Rukawa said coolly and innocently. 

Such action and admission coming from Rukawa made everybody speechless even the shin'eitai. Who would have thought he would stoop to Sakuragi's level? 

"nu..." Sakuragi muttered as he and Rukawa started their glaring bout. Each taking he's fighting stance. 

"okay...okay... there's no need to fight... okay guys?" Kogure hurriedly said as he went to the two freshmen. 

Rukawa listened half-heartedly as Kogure put some sense on Sakuragi's head. 

"Oi.. Rukawa... I'm sorry" Sakuragi said much to the surprise of Rukawa. "You performed your shots well that it made me feel vex... sorry" 

Sakuragi's apology had different effects on the others. Kogure smiled in approval, the gundan was surprise while Haruko was speechless. 

"Please show it to me one more time how it is done... the dribble shoot I mean". 

Rukawa looked at Sakuragi's eyes to check if those brown eyes of his are laughing in mirth just like 1001 years ago or there was some trace of sarcasm or mockery and when he found none, he said "okay" 

"well said Sakuragi-kun" Haruko exclaimed happily. 

Sakuragi watched as Rukawa started dribbling the ball towards the basket. 

"My whole body slipped" Sakuragi announced wickedly as he poured the ball container full of basketballs on Rukawa. With all those balls falling on him taking him by surprise Rukawa fell on the floor on fours. 

"hahahahaha stupid Rukawa... take this... and this" Sakuragi said ominously as he continuously throw the balls to the ace player. 

Rukawa wouldn't have mind if Sakuragi didn't pour all those balls or if he didn't throw those balls continuously at him like he was doing now but he did and he had enough. Lovers or not he had enough. 

With an evil gleam on his eyes he threw the empty ball container towards Sakuragi. 

"Rukawa you bastard" Sakuragi yelled. 

"Stop it" Akagi shouted. 

Sakuragi paled while Rukawa watched silently as the ball container fell on Akagi. 

"You two are banned from playing basketball today" Akagi announced furiously. 

Sakuragi muttered curses as he sat beside his gundan while Rukawa went to the other corner and sat there. He closed his eyes and let his mind flew back to 1000 years ago. He could have steal Hanamichi's memory of his past life from the memory hall in heaven but it was totally heavily guarded and the only person who's allowed to enter was Tekken only. Besides if he stole it and enforce it on Sakuragi he would feel pain and would perhaps die. He had no choice but to stick in the only way he can think of. 

** ~ flashback ~**

3 months has passed since their first night together. They didn't bed any woman. After all why would they settle for less after experiencing the mind-blowing pleasure they had with each other? They stick with each other and spent much time with each other and if only they weren't afraid to arouse suspicion and rumors from the other gods they would have spent all their time together even if its military meeting or party for noble gods. Their relationship bordering between discreet and not. In everything they do there were always sexual connotations and most of the sexual connotations were courtesy of Rukawa not that Sakuragi mind also. 

Rukawa is pacing back and forth in his room. His movements speaking of restlessness and worry. He stopped by the window and looked outside. 

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

Rukawa was holding Sakuragi in his arms after they had sex with each other. 

Rukawa heard Sakuragi chuckle "Do you know that you are a natural seme Kaede?" 

Rukawa just looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"Not that I'm complaining but I never thought not even once that I would be uke" 

"..." 

"not that I'm complaining. Playing the role of uke is my pleasure as long as you are the seme" sakuragi with a blush which made Rukawa thought endearing. 

He dipped his head to kiss the still swollen lips of the red-haired. 

After some seconds later, 

"Ne Kaede some military troops will be subduing some youkai 10 hours later. I'm one of them" 

Worry cross over Rukawa's face as he looked at Sakuragi, knowing that the red-haired said was a half-truth. 

"Ah! okay so we are fighting the demons but don't worry. Although according to military intelligence those demons are quite powerful we'd still win over them. Such battles last maximum of five days" 

"..." 

"I wish Tekken-sama would create a world for those youkai" sakuragi said under his breath 

Rukawa's embrace tightened "ja... I'll miss your company especially in bed" he said huskily 

Sakuragi just raised his eyebrow but his eyes told Rukawa that he'll also miss him. 

"I've a reason to feast at this time" Rukawa said as he started running his hands over Sakuragi's body 

"Hentai... Don't forget we need to be fully rested when we get to the battlefield" 

"Oh don't worry. I'll let you rest later" Rukawa murmured as his tongue started tracing the edges of his ear. 

**~ END of FLASHBACK ~**

Now this is the 5th day. And Rukawa wouldn't want the battle to stretch for six days. He was barely alive without sakuragi for five days, how much more if it's the 6th day already. He wanted to see his face... to feel his touch... to hear his beloved voice. He missed Sakuragi... missed the person he love. There was a frown on Rukawa's face as he realized his last phrase. Love? Then he smiled... of course he love Sakuragi. Love is the only thing that can describe what he felt for Sakuragi. And for the first time of his existence, Rukawa the most indifferent god had come to love and care for only one person. Well... he'll just have to soak in the bath so he'd stop walking back and forth. 

It was already near evening in earth. Sakuragi spread the map and looked at it. They were closed to victory but he will not sleep until he couldn't have the victory he wanted. His mind trailed to Rukawa. He wanted to see him so much and he wondered if Rukawa was already worried of him. He had to win the battle and fast so he could go back to his love. Sakuragi smiled... yes he love Kaede and perhaps that is the reason why he offered himself to him that time and not because he wanted to get rid of Rukawa although that's what he made himself believe in. The when, how and why he love Rukawa are all insignificant all that matters is he love Rukawa. He looked at his invisible chains and smiled brightly instead of grimly. He had found freedom in Rukawa who had taken the pain of the memories of the chain. Now he looked at the chain not as an imprisonment... a punishment but an honor to those he have killed and will be killed. 

Rukawa had fallen asleep in his tub. His skin and the water were like glistening as beams of light fell through his window. But the sudden noises erupting from outside of his room woke him through and he knew right there and then that the troops had arrived. He got out from the tub and hurriedly dried himself. Thinking that he had spent a lot of his time drying, he just wrapped a towel around his waist and slipped to Sakuragi's room. 

Sakuragi opened his room with all the intention of changing clothes before he would meet Rukawa. But the sight of bed made him realize that he hadn't slept for five days and he was tired... dead tired. As if his feet had its own mind, he walked to the bed and lay down there. Then he felt a presence. He didn't have to ask who it was. Rukawa had this power to fill a room with his presence. 

As soon as Rukawa opened the door the offensive scent of blood rushes to him. He looked at the bed. 

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry 

"Yes... I'm just tired" 

"You're going to stain our bed" 

"The blood is already dry Kaede" 

"But I don't want to smell the scent of youkai blood" Rukawa insisted 

"I'm too tired to take them off" Sakuragi said with a smile and reach for Rukawa 

"I refuse to lie down with you... I am not going to have sex with someone who reeks with youkai blood" Rukawa said crossing his arms over his chest. "Take a bath" 

"I'm too tired." then his gaze fell on Rukawa's towel. 

"I was eager to see you" the raven-haired god explained 

"Let's take a bath together shall we?" 

Rukawa smiled "sure". 

Five hours later they were in Sakuragi's bed. Still panting after their previous activity. Sakuragi lay on his side feigning sleepiness as he tried to think. He loved Rukawa yet the latter only wanted his body. He had broken the law that Tekken imposed and that is to love the person who comes from your own station. Rukawa wasn't in his station, his station was higher than his. He had to find some way to lessen the pain. He's hurt now but he'd be more than hurt in the future. 

Rukawa watched as Sakuragi's swung his legs aside and sat on the edge of the bed. He swore his shoulders were tensed. 

"Ne, Kaede let's stop this" 

Blue eyes mirrored surprised and panic. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong didn't I?" 

"No you didn't. But we just have to stop this" trying to blot out the pain he heard from Rukawa's voice. 

"Why? Surely I deserve some explanation, Hana" in desperation he placed his hand on Sakuragi's shoulder. 

Sakuragi sighed. Rukawa was right he deserves an explanation. "Because I don't want to love you deeper than I already do. It hurts knowing that all you felt for me was lust" 

There was silence for few seconds as Rukawa tried to swallow what sakuragi said. Sakuragi love him? god! he's not deaf right? he heard it right, right? 

In pure happiness he hugged Sakuragi from behind and laughed. 

"Great... you are mocking me" Sakuragi uttered. 

"Nope. I'm not. I'm just happy that after all my love is requited!" 

"Requited?" 

Rukawa nodded "I love you too. Perhaps I love you the moment I saw you taking a bath in the river but I didn't realize that thanks to my perverted mind" 

Sakuragi turned around "do you know what we are doing?" 

"Of course. We've just broken one of the laws" 

"You're not afraid?" 

"Why should I? Are you?" 

"Of course not. I won't be infamous for nothing" 

Sakuragi snuggled closer "Aishiteru Kaede... zutto aishiteru" 

"Aishiteru Hana... hontou ni aishiteru" Rukawa whispered as he pulled sakuragi back to bed. 

And when they made love... it exceeded all those times they did it. Each touch, each caress, each words that escaped from their lips were filled with love. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 


	7. Chapter 6

  


Disclaimer : We own the SD characters *sigh* just dreaming. They are under the property of Inoue-sama ^_^ 

Warning :Oh geez... do we have to? Just read at your own risk. ^^| 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'.  
Thanks for the reviews and we apologize for the late update *bows* 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 6 - **   
  


A year has passed with such bliss. And then suddenly his uncle summoned Rukawa. 

His surprise was mirrored in Sakuragi's face as they saw each other. Rukawa noticed that his parents were also present. Seeing his uncle and his parents made him feel that something was wrong. 

"What this I heard from a trusted source about you having an affair with Sakuragi-gensui..." Tekken said. 

"Damn those rumors. We were just friends" Rukawa insisted coolly and Sakuragi nodded his head in agreement. 

"Friends? Do friends get so intimate and kissed each other passionately? Do they intimately tease each other?" Tekken voice boomed loud. Then he looked at Sakuragi "you do know the punishment don't you?" 

Rukawa remembered what Sakuragi said about the difference between humans and gods. He clenched his fist "You're being unfair here. Why would you punish Sakuragi only? It takes two to tango" he demanded. 

"I believed that Sakuragi seduced you in doing those things and-" 

"I was the one who seduced him" Rukawa admitted much to the embarrassment of his parents "Why would I want to go down to ningenkai and observe humans? I just wanted to be alone with Hana at that time" 

The mother of Rukawa paled and was close to fainting. 

"My mind is already made up. He did that to mock noble gods in an interesting way" 

Sakuragi shook his head "You're wrong... What I felt for Kaede was sincere" 

"ENOUGH" Tekken ordered "You'll be transmigrated to the world below" 

The announcement shocked both of them. A shock Sakuragi was led away by guards. 

Transmigrated? That means... Rukawa's thought trailed. 

"Hanamichi" he screamed as he went after sakuragi. 

"Kaede" his father called out. 

His name being called by Kaede broke him from his state. He pushed the guards, turned around and ran towards Kaede. The two hugged each other. 

"Gomen" as he tightened his hold on Sakuragi. 

"It's not your fault Kaede our love was a taboo from the beginning. Someday I'm sure we'll meet again and when we do, let's continue our love" 

"I'll search for you. So wait for me" Rukawa said with such sorrow. 

"I'll wait for you." then he snuggled closer "hold me close and don't let me go. I'll never forget you" 

"I'll love you Hanamichi" 

Sakuragi gasped softly as he felt Rukawa's hands unclasping the manacles. 

"Let me have them" Rukawa whispered and Sakuragi nodded. 

For those who looked at them, they thought Rukawa was only touching Sakuragi's neck, wrists and ankles and which they thought was weird. 

Rukawa and Sakuragi felt hands pulling them away from each other. Sakuragi reached out his hand and Rukawa took it. He watched in silent helplessness as Sakuragi's hand slowly slipped from his until he grasped only the air. 

"Hana~" he screamed as Sakuragi the only person whom he cared and love was taken away from him. 

Knowing that he lost sakuragi, he couldn't face another day without him. He felt like he was dead. He couldn't take such sorrow, painful and sadness and he placed himself in a lethargic state. His soul forever searching for the only person whom he loved. 

** ~ END of FLASHBACK ~**

Practice has ended and Akagi looked at the sleeping Rukawa. Everybody knew what awaits whoever woke him up from his sleep. 

Sakuragi looked at the sleeping Rukawa and a mischievous plan came up to his mind. 

Akagi watched as Sakuragi dash towards the emergency cabinet located at the adjourned wash room of the gym. Then went back to Rukawa carrying a flashlight. He kneeled in front of the ace player silently giggling. Using his pointer and thumb, he forcibly but gently opened Rukawa's left eye. He then leveled the flashlight with the opened eye and then turned the flashlight on. 

Instead of hearing Rukawa's surprise scream, two fists connected to Sakuragi's jaw taking him by surprise and then followed by two kicks. Rukawa stood up rubbing his eyes from sleepiness and looked at the dazed sakuragi lying on the floor with a flashlight on one hand wondering what he was doing there. 

~~~ 

Sakuragi frowned darkly as he took the usual route towards his residence. Unable to contain his annoyance anymore, he stopped and whirled around. 

"Stop following me will you?" he demanded angrily. 

Rukawa turned his head over his shoulder to see if Sakuragi was talking to another person and not him. 

"I'm talking to you kitsune" 

Rukawa feigned surprise "Who would follow you?" 

Okay it was a lie. He was not stalking Sakuragi, if he did he wouldn't really felt his presence. He was just following Sakuragi not that he doesn't know where Sakuragi lives. He just wanted to walk Sakuragi home but since it was really impossible, he had to resort to this. 

"I was just going to visit an old friend" 

Sakuragi was surprised to hear it. It was good as Rukawa admitting that he owned the universe. "You, the walking ice block got a friend? For a man of few words, you're talkative tonight" 

Because I am talking to you do'ahou. "Do'ahou" the ace player uttered but it fell on deaf ears as Sakuragi kept on staring on something behind him. He watched as blush crept on Sakuragi's face. And Rukawa knew there was only one who can make him blush as red as that. And his suspicion was confirmed when sakuragi exclaimed "Ha-Haruko-san" 

"Sakuragi-kun!" she exclaimed then saw the other player and blushed "Rukawa-kun" 

"What are you doing here Haruko-san?" 

"I came from a friend's house but I'm going home" 

"Let me walk you home" Sakuragi offered. 

Walk her home!, Rukawa thought, no way... 

As he passed by Rukawa, Sakuragi went rigid and pale. 

"Sakuragi-kun are you okay?" Haruko asked as she went to Sakuragi. 

"Of course" Sakuragi lied. "Let's go" 

Why are you lying Hana? Rukawa asked mentally 

This time Sakuragi's hands shot up and clutched his head as the pain in his head intensified. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Seconds later his legs buckled beneath him. 

"Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko shouted in worry but her shout came as normal tone to Sakuragi's ears. 

"My head... it's aching" he murmured in pain. 

"We have to get you home" Haruko said and looked at the ace player silently begging for help. Rukawa just looked at her calmly. Haruko didn't have to ask him. he'd be more than willing to bring him home or anywhere at all especially to the world of delights. 

Sakuragi silently seethed as Rukawa supported his weight while Haruko carried his bag. He arrived home mainly with the help of Rukawa. The three stood in front of the front door of Sakuragi's residence. 

"Sakuragi-kun, the key" Haruko said. 

"ah...oh yes the key" Sakuragi unwound his right arm from Rukawa's neck and fumbled for the key in his pocket. Unbeknownst to him, a necklace was entwined with the key so when he took the key out, half of the necklace dangled from his pocket. 

He gave the key to Haruko who then opened the door for them. 

"Where's your mother" she asked. 

"She's on business trip. she'll be back 5 days from now." 

He's alone the raven-haired said mentally. He knew that when the red-haired would be settled he'd immediately order him to leave his house and that means the two will be alone. He didn't like it one bit. He'll make sure they'll never be alone. He's going to make his gundan come very fast. As they took the first step of the stairs, the necklace finally fell from the pocket and landed unnoticed on the floor. 

"I'm not going to thank you" Sakuragi said as soon as he was settled in his own bed. 

"Do'ahou. I'm not expecting" Rukawa replied as he straightened himself. 

He inwardly smiled as he heard the door being opened and Youhei shouted Sakuragi's name. 

He met the gundan on the stairs. 

"Rukawa!" they uttered in chorus, obviously surprised to find him there. 

"Your friend is sick" he said coolly. He met Youhei's suspicious gaze squarely. 

Don't look at me like I'm the one who did it to him mortal, Rukawa ordered mentally. Not that he wasn't but there's no way he's going to admit that to anybody. 

He resumed walking down the stairs as the gundan went to Sakuragi's room. 

"Oi, Noma you have to walk Haruko home" Sakuragi ordered with regret. 

Rukawa smiled in satisfaction. His right foot stopped in midair as he felt that his left foot stepped on something. He lifted it and saw the necklace. He looked surprised not because he saw the necklace but because of what was dangling on it. Rukawa immediately picked it and stared at the shiny platinum ring. He wasn't mistaken. It was his. Sakuragi had kept it although he can't remember anything. And he didn't kept it, he brought it with him. 

** ~ FLASHBACK ~**

The two were on Rukawa's room. Rukawa stirred in his sleep and feeling the refreshingly cold wind, he moved to his side where he knew sakuragi was sleeping. When he didn't feel Sakuragi's warmth, his hands started searching for his body. When it hit him that Sakuragi wasn't in their bed, he bolted to a sitting position. His blue eyes on the verge of panic move around the room. God! did he leave him? Sakuragi never left him before no matter how urgent the reason is so why now? He sighed in relief as he saw Sakuragi standing by the window across the room. A white cloth was tied around his waist. Rukawa smiled and get out from bed unmindful of his state of nakedness. 

Sakuragi's body immediately leaned as he felt Rukawa behind him. 

"Ohayou Hana" he greeted as he slid his hand into the white cloth but his hand remained motionless. 

"Ohayou" Sakuragi leaned back when Rukawa's other hand held something in front of his face. He looked at the thing between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"It's a ring" he said. 

"Wow... what an astute observation" Rukawa teased him. Then became sober when he said "a symbol of my endless love". His left hand slipped out from the cloth and raised Sakuragi's hand. He slowly inserted the ring into his ring finger. Just then a light beam fell on his hand making the ring glistened. 

"Arigatou Kaede" he said solemnly. 

Rukawa kissed Sakuragi's neck. 

"Don't over do it Kaede... I still have to go to ningenkai by 8 for scouting" 

"Can I go with you?" 

He wanted Rukawa to go with him but then he also doesn't want him to go because Rukawa always made it a point to disturb him with his way of seduction and sexual banter. He wouldn't have minded it a bit if they weren't in a place where demons would attack them in any moment. 

"IF you'll behave yourself" 

"Okay... but only after I seduce you once or twice" Rukawa said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sakuragi laughed... he knew that he'll be seduce endlessly. Rukawa started pulling him to bed. 

"We still have 1 hr and 30 minutes. We can make love twice within the time" 

"Yeah right" a dubious Sakuragi said in a pant. 

"Do I have to remind you Hana that we were able to make love thrice within one hr." 

"It was your fault you were kinky" Sakuragi replied already clinging Rukawa for support. 

"It was your fault. if you didn't slipped and landed on your floor with your legs opened..." 

"It was your fault" 

Rukawa sighed "let me show you why it was your fault" then he pushed Sakuragi to the bed. 

**~ END of FLASHBACK ~**

"Did that sly kitsune already left he house" Sakuragi asked in a loud voice breaking Rukawa's thoughts. 

He moved quickly towards the door. 

"Yes he did" he heard Takamiya said just as he shut the door. Rukawa looked at the star-lit sky with his hope of regaining Sakuragi brighter and bigger. 

~~~ 

Sakuragi was left in his room with Youhei. He was still mad at his fate. Just when he could walk Haruko home, a stupid painful headache appeared. His hand went into his pocket to retrieve the only thing that calms him down... his lucky charm... the platinum ring. 

When he can't find it, he started looking for it in his other pocket. 

Youhei looked at the panic-stricken face of Sakuragi. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Remember the ring... it's gone" 

Before Youhei could comment, Sakuragi was out of the bed. 

"Oi... I thought you weren't feeling well" Youhei called out 

"I am already well" as he retraced his steps towards the front door. When he couldn't find it, he started retracing his steps towards his school. 

"Yare yare" Youhei murmured as he followed his childhood friend. 

~ Tsuzuku ~ 


	8. Chapter 7

  


Disclaimer : If we own Inoue and he owns SD characters than we own the SD characters ne? But we don't own Inoue. _ 

Warning : This is a yaoi and sort of flashback-galore chapter. 

Legend: Words between * are thoughts. Flashbacks and voices from the past are italized. 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'. Sorry for the late update, we were busy. =_= And as usual thank you for your reviews. *bows* Delusional Lady: nope... we don't have any fics posted in Saiyuki category. ^^| Chris: The answer to your question is... You'll find it out in this chapter. hehehehe 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 7 - **   
  


"You stole the ring didn't you" 

Rukawa feinged innocence successfully "What are you talking about?" *Do'ahou that was mine also*, he thought mentally. Then he immediately left Sakuragi. 

During classes Sakuragi was present physically but absent mentally but teachers didn't bother because they felt the ominous aura the red-haired is emitting. Even during practice, he was very quiet almost contemplating. He never boast, never did any of his usual antics, never blush when he saw Haruko and never stutter in front of her. In fact he barely paid attention to her. And when Akagi would pummel his fist on his head for losing concentration Sakuragi didn't retort back. Everybody was wondering what happened to him. Okay ALMOST everybody... the ace player knew what was wrong with the red-haired. 

Sakuragi trudged his way home with his shoulder drooping and his head bowed. He bumped into someone else and would have fall on the ground if not for the hands that wrapped around his arms. He looked up and was shocked to find a smiling face in front of him. 

Rukawa who was standing on the shadow, clenched his fists as he saw another guy holding his Hana. He cursed floridly. 

"Sendou!" Hanamichi uttered in surprise. 

"Konbanwa Hanamichi-kun" Sendou greeted in a soft mesmerizing drawl, never letting go of Hanamichi's arms. 

Hanamichi looked away from Sendou's dark blue eyes. "Ah... etou... anou" he started with a blush "you can let go of me now" 

Sendou slightly blushed "Oh.. I thought I already did" he uttered "Why are you sad?" he asked. He could see the pain and sadness on those cute chocolate brown eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakuragi answered back. 

Sendou sighed inwardly "I visited my aunt" he lied. 

"Didn't know you have an aunt in this neighborhood?" 

Sendou smiled at him. *I do now* he answered mentally. He tugged Sakuragi to the left side "C'mon... I'll treat you for dinner" 

"Really?" Hanamichi asked in a surprise. The happy glow appearing on his handsome face. 

Rukawa brought his fist on the tree trunk which made the tree shaking but it went unnoticed by the other two. Rukawa stormed away from them afraid that in anger he'd kill the mortal... the mortal named Sendou. 

Sendou nodded "Sky is the limit" he declared. He doesn't care how much money he'll spend tonight as long as he can be with Sakuragi. Sakuragi was worth of his everything. He looked at his redhead companion who was walking by his side. Definitely he is worth of everything in this damned universe. 

The next night, Sendou was watching his program when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he announced and went to the door. Surprise evident in his eyes as he said "Rukawa". 

Rukawa just nodded "I'll meet you at the public basketball court 10 minutes from now" 

Sendou smiled "No need. Let's go there together". then he looked behind him "Okaasan" he called out "I go out for awhile" then he immediately left. 

For the first few minutes on their way to their destination Sendou carried a one-sided conversation and then he gave up, letting silence take over. 

"You love that do'ahou" Rukawa said in an accusing statement as they reached the court.   
Sendou raised his eyebrow "and?" 

"You cannot have him" Rukawa continued with finality   
"Why is that?" Sendou asked cooly.   
"Because you'll be defeated by me in our game"   
Sendou looked surprise. 

"The first one to get 20 points is the winner. The loser will stay away from that do'ahou" 

Sendou looked at him intensely "Are you doing this because you are worried of your teammate?" 

"None of your business" Rukawa answered curtly   
"Or you want the redhead yourself?" 

Sendou became the receiving end of a murderous cold blue eyes.   
"Is it a deal then?" Rukawa inquired. 

In answer Sendou took the ball from Rukawa's hand. And a white light and a blue light started emanating from Sendou and Rukawa respectively. 

And so the game started with Sendou being the first one to make an attempt. 

"Better be serious Sendou so you'll not regret of losing the do'ahou"Rukawa murmured after his 3-point shot went into the basket. In reply, Sendou just snorted and took the ball. He's stronger and swifter than the last practice game, Sendou thought. 

But man's skills is nothing compared to the skills of a god and so 30 minutes later, the game ended 20-15 with Rukawa winning. 

Rukawa look smugly at Sendou "You're out". 

Sendou smiled as he wiped his sweat "If you remember Rukawa I didn't give any agreement to your proposition in any way. I just took the ball from your hand".   
"Nani?" Rukawa murmured, his brows furrowed. 

Sendou raised his hand and started walking away. "I have more chances of having Sakuragi than you Rukawa what with the treatment you are giving him". 

Suddenly Sendou found himself being pinned by an unseen force against the screened-gate that was surrounding the basketball court. He looked at Rukawa and found his cold blue eyes burning in anger. 

"Never ever play games with me Sendou" He bit out coldly "By playing ball against me you agreed to my proposition". 

Sendou looked calm although he was pinned and was facing an angry and deadly Rukawa. "Even if you'll kill me, I will never give up my feelings for Sakuragi or stay away from him for that matter" Sendou told him in defiance. "I don't know how you pinned me and what magic you use... I don't care what or who you are"   
"You mortals are so stubborn"   
"No one can take these feelings away from me not even you" Sendou saw the dark frown and ominous look on Rukawa's pale face " Even if you do... I'd still love him" 

Rukawa saw the sincerity in Sendou's words and face. He let him go and Sendou landed on the ground unceremoniously. "Suki ni sasetoke shikashi saigo ni ano do'ahou wa ore no. Ano do'ahou o shiawase ni suru hito wa ore da! zettai ni..." Rukawa declared with certainty which will confused Sendou later on. Translation: Do what you like but in the end the do'ahou will be mine. The only person who'll make that do'ahou happy is me. absolutely 

Sendou didn't reply but just left the other guy. Rukawa looked at the star-studded sky. Do you hear that?...mortals and immortals and all beings and things that are on this universe... Sakuragi is mine and mine only for all eternity, he silently screamed. 

Sakuragi was sitting on the couch. It's been a week since he lost the ring but for him it seems it was still yesterday. His eyes spoke of sorrow as if a loved one had died. Happenings around him was somehow beyond his understanding. Sendou had made a point to see and phone him almost everyday plus he treat him almost to anywhere regardless of the amount of expenses. Rukawa on the other hand became more cold and more annoying towards him. He sighed as he heard the door bell ring then trudged his way towards the front door. 

"Oh" was all he said when he saw Rukawa standing on his front door. 

Rukawa looked at the living room, silently asking permission to enter. Sakuragi strode back to the living room, leaving the door open and Rukawa took it as permission. He softly close the door and followed Sakuragi. 

Sakuragi was standing looking at Rukawa with an arched eyebrow. Rukawa let the necklace dangled with his fingers and watched as recognition appeared on sakuragi's face. 

"Hey that's mine!" Sakuragi exclaimed and immediately reached for the necklace but Rukawa held it higher. Too tired to put with any fight, he looked at Rukawa and then sighed. "please give it back to me. You can have anything... you can have Haruko-san just give it back to me" 

"I don't want that girl" Rukawa replied feeling happy knowing that Sakuragi really treasured the ring "Where did you get it?" 

"I don't know. I just have that. I just saw that in one particular corner of the house. It was glistening so bright at that time as if it was beckoning me to pick it up." Sakuragi replied. He stepped back as he saw something that he can't recognize appearing on Rukawa's face. Was that lust? desire? love? Rukawa followed him step by step. Sakuragi gulped in fear as his back was pressed on the wall. At that moment he wanted the floor or the wall to swallow him alive. His mind registered that he wasn't trap, he can move to either side but his body was frozen. 

"Don't take anything from me" he squeaked. His eyes widened as he saw chains and manacles on Rukawa's neck, wrists and ankles appearing. 

Those chains...those manacles, they looked familiar to him. He immediately ran his memories to know when did he saw those bondage. He was so engrossed that he didn't know rukawa was already standing so close to him until the ace player braced his hands on the wall beside his head. 

"I'm not taking anything from you Hana, in fact I'm going to return everything to you" Rukawa whispered against Sakuragi's mouth. 

"E-everything?" Sakuragi repeated and Rukawa nodded "Everything including me". With that said Rukawa breach the distance and took Sakuragi's lips.   
"Don't" Sakuragi managed to say before he was silenced. 

His protests of 'no', 'don't' and 'stop' were muffled. as Sakuragi opened his mouth to speak, Rukawa immediately injected his tongue into it. Sakuragi raised his hands against' Rukawa's chest for support. Without warning Rukawa broke the kiss and leaned back. 

"Should i stop or not? which of which Hana" Rukawa asked teasingly while he started grinding his hardened length against Sakuragi's. 

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa in daze. He don't know why but it seems everything about Rukawa was also familiar to him. It seems what they were doing was right and that he and Rukawa belonged to each other. In reply, he wrapped his arms around Rukawa and kissed him. Rukawa moaned in victory and embraced sakuragi so tight. Rukawa's kiss was so intense that sakuragi was overwhelmed. 

They didn't know how and when they got into sakuragi's room but they did. They didn't know how they rid each other of their garments but they did. Sakuragi didn't know how he managed to know how to unclasped the manacles but he did and that confused him. His hands were moving in their own accord as if he had worn the manacles himself. However all thoughts fled him as soon as he landed on the bed. 

Rukawa softly kissed Sakuragi's temples, his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and his mouth before proceeding in nibbling the edge of his ear. After quite some time, he started tracing Sakuragi's collarbone with the tip of his tongue. Sakuragi moaned with such caress. As a counterattack, sakuragi's hand clamped on Rukawa's hips and started gyrating his very own hips agaisnt the raven-haired boy which elicited a groan of pure undilluted pleasure. 

Rukawa moved down. And Sakuragi screamed when Rukawa nibbled the tip of his length before taking him in inch by inch. Sakuragi arched his back. Rukawa grazed his length gently with his teeth... his tongue swirling around it. Soon sakuragi was responding. He thrust into Rukawa's mouth so hard that Rukawa's head move back and forth. When Rukawa saw that Sakuragi was already close, he clamped Sakuragi's hips on the bed and slid his lenght out from his mouth then worked his way up with his mouth. His mouth hovered over Sakuragi's as he asked "lotion?" 

"What do you think of me a woman?" Sakuragi growled still mad at Rukawa for denying him the satisfaction he wanted. Rukawa chuckled inwardly in memory of their first sexual encounter. 

Rukawa started running his pointer finger lightly on Sakuragi's collarbone. "Lotion please" he murmured seductively. 

Sakuragi sighed. "Bedside table... its a hand cream"   
"hand cream?" Rukawa repeated looking at him almost in mockery. 

"I'm helping my mother doing with household chores. I do dishwashing and i don't want my hands to be damaged by any liquid dishwashing soap" he explained. 

Rukawa chuckled. "good boy... you'll have your reward soon" then he reached for the hand cream. 

Sakuragi closed his eyes as Rukawa gently prepared him for the final act. When he was done, he opened his eyes and his body immediately sat up. He took the hand cream tube from Rukawa and put a liberal amount on his hand. 

"Let me" he said before applying the cream on Rukawa's erection. Rukawa leaned his head back and his eyeslids were half-mast as Sakuragi seductively applied the cream. god! he wanted to come right now... he was so damned close. He stilled Sakuragi's hands and shook his head "not here hana". 

He pushed Sakuragi back to the bed. 

A streak of pain shoot through sakuragi's body as Rukawa entered him swiftly. He cried out but Rukawa's mouth covered his. 

After Sakuragi relaxed, Rukawa moved a bit, changing his entrance. he heard Sakuragi cried out again and Rukawa smiled and started thrusting. Sakuragi's legs automatically wrapped around Rukawa's waist. And as the two of them rode towards the zenith of passion where only hearts and souls are able to go, Sakuragi's memory of his past life started coming back to him. Highlighted was some of the moments he spent with Rukawa. ****

~FLASHBACK 

"Gomen" as he tightened his hold on Sakuragi. 

"It's not your fault Kaede our love was a taboo from the beginning. Someday I'm sure we'll meet again and when we do let'continue our love" 

"I'll search for you. So wait for me" Rukawa said with such sorrow. 

"I'll wait for you." then he snuggled closer "hold me close and don't let me go. I'll never forget you"   
"I'll love you Hanamichi" ****

~END oF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

Sakuragi snuggled closer "aishiteru Kaede... zutto aishiteru" 

"Aishiteru Hana... hontou ni aishiteru" Rukawa whispered as he pulled Sakuragi back to bed ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

The two were on the ningenkai. They were sitting on the entrace of cove. Looking at the setting sun. Sakuragi was sitting between Rukawa's legs. Rukawa's head was propped on Sakuragi's shoulder. 

"I love watching the sunset because it reminds me of your flaming hair" Rukawa whispered to him while running his hand on the tied long hair of Sakuragi. 

Sakuragi raised his ring finger and the ring given by Rukawa few months ago glistened in absolute glory. Rukawa covered Sakuragi's raised hand and entwined their fingers together. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

"Ohayou" Sakuragi leaned back when Rukawa's other hand held something in front of his face. He looked at the thing between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"It's a ring" he said. 

"Wow... what an astute observation" Rukawa teased him. then became sober when he said "a symbol of my endless love". his left hand slipped out from the cloth and raised Sakuragi's hand. He slowly inserted the ring into his ring finger. Just then a light beam fell on his hand making the ring glistened. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

"Aww...gawd... that tickles" gensui whispered.   
"but it turns you on" kami whispered against his ear   
"aa... it surely did" then he yanked kami's hair so he could kiss him. kami let gensui plunder his mouth for a few second before breaking the kiss. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

He whirled around as soon as his towel was drape on his shoulder. His eyes mirrored surprise when he saw Rukawa. 

"How long have you been there?" he asked suspisciously   
"You're welcome" kami replied warmly   
"I said how long?" 

Kami shrugged his shoulders "Long enough to know i desire you even more" ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

"I want you so much" kami whispered as he started nibbling gensui's left shoulder while grinding his hips against gensui's eliciting a deep throaty moan from the red-head. 

Gensui leaned back when he felt kami's hand unclasped the handcuff.   
"let me be your freedom" he offered again. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ 

"D-did i say something wrong?" gensui asked as soon as he noticed the frown "I just said you won" 

"That's the problem" kami said as he stood up and walked towards gensui. "I don't want to win... I want to lose... everything... to you" he whispered to his ear and gensui's eyes widened when he heard this. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ __

Gensui stood just outside his room while watching kami walking away.   
"oi... kitsune" 

kami stopped walking waiting to hear the remaining of gensui's sentence but when he didn't he turned around.   
"Why me?" gensui asked. 

kami smiled and retraced his steps. Sakuragi stepped in his room afraid of what Rukawa will do to him but unknowingly he gave Rukawa the perfect moment. 

"Because you're my type" he replied and then kissed Sakuragi. it was a simple kiss just a brushing of lips against lips. Before gensui could react, the raven-haired god was gone. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

~FLASHBACK~ __

"My real purpose is to spend some time with you ALONE" 

"Why would you want that?" gensui asked cooly although inwardly he was shivering. He knew he asked the wrong question the moment kami's eyes turned mischievous and sultry. 

Kami brought gensui against his body and then whispered "Because I want you". 

If gensui doubt the purpose of his action... the words whispered to him made him believe and he was rendered speechless. ****

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

And as they neared in reaching the glory they both wanted, the images of his past life started spinning and voices started getting louder and it burst into a myriad of colors as they reached the zenith together. 

Sakuragi screamed while rukawa grunted and buried his face on the junction of Sakuragi's neck and shoulder to stiffle his scream. And when that wasn't possible, he started sucking the junction giving him a hickey at the same time. 

And when they slowly settled back to Earth with the embers of their passion still glowing, Sakuragi uttered the first thing he remembered "You are a god... I was a god" 

Rukawa's face hovered over his "no... you are a god... my god" then his eyes widened when it hit him that sakuragi had his memory back. "your memory's back" he said and kissed him while slowly easing out from Sakuragi. Rukawa gathered Sakuragi in his arms as he lay down on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for forgetting you" Sakuragi whispered   
"It wasn't your fault. But I've got to admit I was jealous with Akagi, Haruko" 

Sakuragi opened his mouth to apologize once more when Rukawa placed a finger on his mouth silencing him with his apologies. "Its all in the past"   
"What have you been doing for the past 1000 years?"   
"searching for you" Rukawa told him honestly. 

"You mean you didn't bedded any woman?" he asked half-seriously "wow...for a promiscuous god you seem to be loyal" he teased. 

"I was in a lethargic state since you were gone until i found you. Besides" his embrace tightened "why would I bedded anyone when I already have someone I truly cared and loved?" 

Sakuragi didn't reply but just intently looked at Rukawa's handsome face. Seconds ticked by but Sakuragi just kept on looking at him. 

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Rukawa finally asked. 

Sakuragi smiled and reached out to trace Rukawa's face. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just making up for the time I haven't seen your handsome face" 

Rukawa buried Sakuragi's face on his neck and said "oh god! how much I miss you. I miss you so much especially your company in bed" 

"Hentai" Sakuragi said then the two fell silent. 

Rukawa took Sakuragi's hand and slid the platinum ring into his ring finger again. 

Sakuragi smiled at him and snuggled closer "Hold me close and don't let me go. I'll keep up when the music is fast, caress you when the music is slow. and no matter what life's rhythm is, I'll always love you"   
"I know and I'll love you too." 

Rukawa watched as Sakuragi fell on a peaceful slumber. And then he frowned. Their time together was limited. Sakuragi was already a mortal. He had to do something about it. Now that they are together again they will not leave each other's side. Come hell or high water, he'll be with Sakuragi for all eternity. 

"Aishiteru...zutto aishiteru Kaede" Sakuragi murmured in his sleep which made rukawa smile. Translation: I love you... forever I love you 

He softly kissed Sakuragi's lips before he slept. 

~ Tsuzuku ~   
  



	9. Chapter 8

  


Disclaimer : Even if eternity ends, we will never own the SD characters, ne Inoue-san? 

Warning : none 

Authors' Notes: Although both of them were gods, we referred Rukawa as 'kami' and Sakuragi as 'gensui'.   
  
To **Nakkie-san** and **others**: We are not showing off. We are sorry *bows* if we made such impression. It's just that there are times when we strongly feel that we have to use it in order to achieve the desired impact of the situation on the readers. We always get the full effect of anime when they are shown in raw Japanese since it is their…er… native language. We are not good in Nippongo. If we were, we would be writing this fiction in Nippongo. *Grins and gives a peace sign*   
  
We hope the preceding chapters are all grammatical and spelling error-free. If it is not, just drop us a message using the review button. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 8 - **   
  


Sakuragi stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. Sleepy brown eyes meeting the fully awake blue eyes. 

"How long have you been awake?" he immediately asked 

"Ohayou too" 

Sakuragi blushed, "ohayou" he said and then sat up to seat beside Rukawa. But Rukawa half-dragged half-lifted him to sit between his legs. Sakuragi sighed and leaned against Rukawa. 

"Long enough to realize how lucky I am to have found you again" Rukawa replied. 

"What happened to the demons?" 

"I heard that 500 years ago, Tekken made another world for them" 

He heard Sakuragi chuckled. "Jinjin was right. It would take a long time for a vain god like Tekken to come up with such idea" 

Rukawa sighed, "still mocking the noble gods, eh?" 

Sakuragi turned sober "Ne, Kaede we won't be together for eternity" he said in a sad voice and Rukawa's arms tightened around him "I know. But there's a way to make you a god again but it would be painful for both of us" 

"Really?" Sakuragi said in a very ecstatic voice, then he frowned "why?" 

"It's because I have to stabbed your heart with a god's knife that's why it hurts me" Rukawa said painfully. 

"stab!? But why?" 

"After stabbing you, I would slit my wrist and let my blood drop on your bleeding heart. When it mixes your mortal blood you'd become a god again" Rukawa sighed again "It's just a rumor I heard from my great, great grandfather. I don't know if it's true" 

"Let's try it" Sakuragi said. 

"I told you I don't know if it's true. What if you'd end up dead?" 

Sakuragi turned around and cupped Rukawa's face "It is worth trying. I want to spend eternity with you. When I die, I'll be reincarnated again and I'm sure you'll find me and we'll meet again" 

Sakuragi's pleading eyes and his wish to spend eternity with Sakuragi was so great that he sighed in agreement. 

"But first let's have breakfast in bed" Rukawa said. Sakuragi nodded and was about to get out from the bed to prepare breakfast when Rukawa pulled him back to bed. 

"You are my breakfast do'ahou" Rukawa told him. 

In Tenkai, Tekken and Rukawa's parents were talking. 

"Kaede is not yet back", his mother said 

"He's probably looking for Sakuragi-gensui or meeting with him" his father added. 

Tekken laughed "Even if he'll meet Sakuragi, he'll not recognize my nephew. He'll be back" 

Suddenly a servant rushed in to the room and then bowed before the three noble gods. 

"Sakuragi-gensui's memory ball is gone missing. Even the guards were surprise. It disappeared from their sight" 

Rukawa's mother paled and the glass she was holding slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. 

Hours later, Sakuragi was lying in bed dressed in jeans only. While Rukawa was straddling him dressed in jeans and zip up shirt but the zipper was open. 

Rukawa cupped his hands and a small round light started glistening through the spaces between his fingers. When he opened them a necklace with an amethyst stone floated over his hands. Rukawa took the necklace and placed it around Sakuragi's neck. 

"That would be your anchor. When I stabbed your heart of course you'll die. And you'll be floating but as long as you have this around you, you'll be tied to your body and will go back to it" 

"I'm sorry. I know stabbing me would be painful for you but I still forced you to do it" 

Rukawa smiled at him. Then pulled out a small knife from his palm. 

"Ready Hana?" he asked in a shaking voice. Sakuragi stared at the knife then at Rukawa's distorted face and then nodded. 

"Don't worry. I'll be back", Sakuragi assured him, "things will work out fine" 

Rukawa bent down to kiss him then straightened. "I love you" he said and stabbed Sakuragi quickly. 

Sakuragi gasped in surprise and felt a fleeting pain as the knife went into his heart. His view started getting blurry so fast and he felt so cold and then darkness engulfed him. 

Rukawa looked at the half-closed eyes of Sakuragi then brought the knife across his wrist. But before he could slashed himself, an unseen force threw him across the room. And the room was distorted. They were in another dimension. He brought his head up and his eyes widened in surprise. he found Tekken, his parents and some heaven soldiers. The soldiers were moving towards Sakuragi. Rukawa stood up then fall flat face on the floor as a force held him down. 

"no~" he screamed as the soldiers snatched the necklace. 

Sakuragi was floating slowly towards the beam of light. Souls were whipping past him. Suddenly his whole body shook and then he was regaining speed as fast as those souls. And it hit him that his anchor was gone. And then he forgot everything. His face looked serene as he floated towards the light. However, something was glistening on his side and the brightness attracted his eyes and he looked at the thing that glistened with absolute glory under such light. It was a platinum ring. "Kaede" he murmured and he remembered again. He was trying to fight the strong force that was absorbing him. His arms and legs thrashing around. 

Anger and desperation awakened the in-born power locked within Rukawa. He exceeded the force holding him down. He lashed out his anger on the soldiers who burst into ashes. Tekken and his parents looked at him with eyes full of fear. 

Rukawa slashed his wrist and poured blood over Sakuragi's wound hoping and praying that he can still make it. 

Sakuragi's wound closed but his body still remained cold and pale. Hot tears started falling from his eyes. He had lost Sakuragi once more. Sakuragi was taken from him again. 

"Hana~" he screamed as he held Sakuragi in his arms. 

He looked at his 3 relatives' eyes full of hatred and anger. 

"I hate you..." he announced as if his glare wasn't enough. "You took away the only person that mattered to me. You are not gods but demons. gods weren't supposed to do that... gods are only supposed to witness. You killed him and in honor for Sakuragi's death I'll kill you as well". 

His blue eyes were glazed... cold and emotionless, tears still streaming down his face. Somehow looking at Rukawa's face made the three realized the mistake that will cost their lives. Rukawa had come to care something and they destroyed it. 

Suddenly, warm hand shot out and grabbed Rukawa's wrist. Rukawa looked at the direction the hand was coming from. Hurting blue eyes met brown eyes. 

"Hana" Rukawa exclaimed 

"My ear drums are ruined after you screamed seconds ago. I felt like I am a god" 

"But how? The anchor was gone?" 

"True it was. But I had another anchor. And it was with me all the time" he raised his hand showing the ring. 

Rukawa pulled him to an embrace. 

"I thought I lost you again" Rukawa said and Sakuragi embraced him back. "I love you" 

"I love you too" Sakuragi replied and Rukawa rained kisses all over his face. 

Tekken cleared his throat loudly. "Gensui might be already a god but that doesn't mean he'll be welcomed in Tenkai." 

"Kaede", his father said, "as long as you're loving and seeing that gensui we will disown you" 

The two looked at them as they disappeared from sight. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this Kaede?", Sakuragi asked, "You're no longer a noble god. Both of us are no longer welcomed in Tenkai" 

Rukawa smiled at Sakuragi and embraced him tightly "It doesn't matter, I'm happy as long as you are with me. Everywhere will be heaven as long as we are together. Let us live together." 

Sakuragi nodded, unshed tears made his eyes glistened. He closed his eyes as Rukawa kissed each of them causing his tears to fall. 

Sakuragi wrapped his arms around Kaede's neck. "I love you Kaede more than l love myself" he whispered. 

Kaede wiped his tears with his thumb "Shhh" he said in comforting voice "I love you more than anything else too. Hanarenai yadda." and he sealed his promise with a gentle kiss that gave everything. Sakuragi kissed him back with all the love and sincerity he felt.Translation: I don't want to leave you 

~Tsuzuki 

* * *

A/N: Let us know if you like this chapter or not. We are just curious. ^^| bad kitty...   
  
**Chris-san**: How could we forgot such fic? ^_^ As for your question regarding Sendou, you'll find out soon.   
**MinaXP-san**: Wai~ we are so glad you think that way. Of course we have fun writing and we hope you have fun reading too!  
**Chibi-onna**: Of course we will. But updates will be quite late unless our teacher will stop dumping us with homeworks and all. As for the translation of "Just", well we can't find one. Sorry but we'll keep on looking.   
**Hikaru Itsuko-san**: As for what will happen, hehehehehehe its for us to know and you to find out. We'll try to update it soon. Just pray teachers won't be that sadistic in giving assignments.  



	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : *dances around* SD characters will never be ours. They are not ours to have. 

Warning : *reads the chapter* etou... arimasen. 

Authors' Notes: Guys thanks for the reviews. We never thought we'll get this far. We are very very glad that you like the story. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 9 - **   
  


3 days after, Sakuragi heard a knock on Rukawa's apartment door. He opened it and his eyes bulged. "Gunsou!" he exclaimed. 

"The one and only" his long time friend said. He looked around as he stepped inside the apartment. "So you are living together." 

Sakuragi blushed. "Not really. I just told my parents I have to stay in Rukawa's house for few days since we are making a project". 

"Where's Kaede-sama?" Jinjin asked as he sat on the couch. 

"Out to buy some Sukiyaki ingredients." he answered "So how are you?" 

"I'm already a gensui. Leading your former group" 

"Really? Still mocking the noble gods?" Sakuragi asked 

Jinjin smiled and nodded his head "But discreetly... very discreetly." 

Few minutes later, Jinjin stood up. "I'll better go now. Nobody in heaven knows I'm here but Tekken-sama will know and..." 

"You'll be punished for seeing me, right?" 

Jinjin nodded and then an arrogant smile spread across his face, "Few whips on my body is nothing as long as I get to see my superior", he said with a wink which made Sakuragi laughed. 

Jinjin looked at his superior seriously, "Gensui... you are happy with him right?" 

Sakuragi looked surprised and then he nodded affirmatively, his face glowing with happiness "Of course. I am. Are you sure you won't eat dinner together with us?" 

Jinjin shook his head. 

And as he stood outside the apartment he told Sakuragi "Be careful. I don't think Tekken-sama would let you guys slip easily. He always gets what he wants". 

Sakuragi nodded, " We will". 

"I'll inform you if I will learn something." he said then he cursed, "Those guys are sooo damned secretive". 

-------- 

Rukawa's mother was walking back and forth in front of Tekken's desk. 

"I can't believe he chose that gensui instead of us!" she said disdainfully. "Tekken! I want my son back!". 

Tekken placed the paper he was reading back on his table "You're not the only one who wants him back" he told her then he looked at the guard who was standing on the door "Go! Bring me Colonel Taky". 

"H-Hai" the guard saluted and then left for the military building. 

"Don't worry. We'll get him back" Tekken said wickedly. 

-------- 

"Hey!" Sakuragi approached Rukawa after the team was dismissed. "The gundan asked me to go with them so I'll see you back at home". 

Rukawa nodded "I'll practice here for few minutes".   


And for the fifth time, the guys were thrown out from the pachinko. 

"Who said we can enter tonight?" Sakuragi asked ominously. The three pointed at Takamiya. 

"My horoscope told me" Takamiya explained. 

"Let's go home. This is a waste of time" Youhei suggested as he dusted himself. They all agreed. 

Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma bid Youhei and Sakuragi goodbye as they took their way to their respective homes. 

"Hanamichi" Youhei called out as his friend took a wrong turn "Your route home is straight this way". 

"I was thinking of going to Rukawa's house" he confessed. 

"Rukawa's house?!" Youhei repeated in bewilderment "What are you going to do there?" 

"Youhei... etou... actually... please keep this a secret okay?" 

Youhei nodded sincerely. 

"I'm living with Rukawa!" 

Instead of shouting in surprise, Youhei stood there as still as a statue and was looking at his childhood friend as if he was growing hundreds of horns. 

"Did I hear it right?" he asked his friend "That you are living with Rukawa?" 

Sakuragi nodded "I will explain everything to you when everything is already fine" he said. 

Youhei nodded and took his way to his home almost in a trance. 

Hanamichi looked at Youhei's retreating figure and almost jumped in surprise when somebody tap his shoulder. He whirled around and saw a smiling Sendou. 

"Konbanwa Hanamichi-kun" he greeted and Sakuragi returned the greeting. "Can I ask a favor from you?" 

Sakuragi nodded. 

"Can you accompany to the nearest department store?" Sendou asked " I'm looking for a perfect gift for my father" Sendou lied." Is it okay? We can have dinner after then". 

Sakuragi just nodded. 

-------- 

"Tadaima" Sakuragi called out as soon as he closed the door. Translation: I'm home 

"Did Sendou walk you home?" Rukawa asked in a deadpan voice as he sat on the couch. 

"No he didn't" Sakuragi answered then he looked surprise as he looked at Rukawa "How did you know that he...?" 

"Somebody saw you guys and I heard them talking as I stepped outside the house to do some errand" he explained then stood up "Did it ever came into your mind that Sendou likes you a lot?" 

Sakuragi looked surprise, "That's stupid. Sendou and I are friends". 

"Sendou likes you more than that". 

"Are you mad at me for going with him?" Sakuragi asked as he studied his lover's eyes. 

"Mad?" Rukawa repeated "Of course not. Good night" then he walked to his room. 

Sakuragi sighed and went to the kitchen to drink water when he found out the table was still prepared for dinner for two. It hit him then that Rukawa was waiting for him. He was about to call Rukawa's name when he heard the door being close. 

He swore to himself that as long as Sendou was treating him like friend and is not confessing his affection, Sakuragi would not tell him anything afraid that Sendou would think of him as a conceited person. 

He walked inside Rukawa's room and he saw Rukawa working on his assignment. He embraced the ace player from behind. 

"I'm sorry" Sakuragi said softly "C'mon let's eat" 

"I'm not hungry anymore... I mean I'm not hungry" Rukawa corrected. "Besides you're already full" 

"You're right I am full but there's always a place in my stomach for your food." Sakuragi said "I know the food you cooked is delicious but only when we eat it together" 

Rukawa sighed and stood from the chair "Very well... let's eat" then he left. Sakuragi sighed and immediately caught up with Rukawa. He then linked his arm with Rukawa's and leaned against his lover. Rukawa looked down and saw Sakuragi's smile and he smiled back in return. 

Rukawa pulled the blanket to cover their naked bodies after he made love to Sakuragi that night. When he lied down, Sakuragi snuggled closer. 

"Let's have a game tomorrow Sunday" Rukawa whispered into his ear. 

"No..." Sakuragi murmured "My mother asked me to accompany her tomorrow." he lied. 

"Very well... I'll practice alone" Rukawa sighed 

Feeling guilty, he suggested "Ne Kaede let's just meet outside the flowershop near the train station. Let's stroll together". 

"What time?" 

"Around 2. Are you okay with it?" 

Rukawa nodded as he pulled Sakuragi into his arms "Oyasumi" he murmured seductively. Translation: good night 

"Hai... oyasumi" replied Sakuragi, ignoring the warm, delicious feeling that spread within his abdomen invoked by Rukawa's goodnight. 

~Tsuzuku 

* * *

  
  


We are sorry for making this chapter short and slightly boring. 

**Blue-eyed Fox**: I also like your stories. ^_^ Anyway I double-checked the SD manga just to be sure. In the manga, Sendou's name is written in Hiragana characters of SE, N, DO and U. That's why I'm using "U" instead of "H". 

**Crescent Quetzalcoatl**: There's going to be a cliffhanger. Just kidding. Giving cliffhangers is not our cup of tea. So rest assured there will never be a cliffhanger. 

**Flora**: Thanks... Glad you like it. 

**Annachan**: *grins sheepishly* umm... I think you're overpraising. 

**annedrew**: Really? They are also my all-time fave couple. 

**Hirame**: *laughs* 

**MinaXP**: Ah~ you're exaggerating. There are still better authors out there. 

**chibi koi-chan**: But not as close as what will happen in the preceeding chapters. hehehehe 

**Chris37**: I know you still wonder about Sendou. You'll probably find out in the next chapter. Who knows... *grins* 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : *waves* SD characters are not ours but Inoue's. We just borrow them without permission. *smiles* 

Warning : nashi 

Authors' Notes: Okay guys... here's another update. And once again thank you for your reviews and your support. We're forever grateful. Can somebody please tell us the exact date of ruhana day? is it Nov. 10? Please enjoy... 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 10 - **   
  


"How about this gold ring?" the saleslady asked Sakuragi. He looked at the ring that has 3 diamond studs. Sakuragi shook his head "I just want a simple platinum ring" he explained. 

"I see" she said then she went to another display table. "I think you'll like this then" she said as she held a ring between her fingers. The ring was similar to the one Rukawa gave to him. He smiled as he made up his mind. The ring cost 86,000 yen but he didn't mind. He had save 295,000 yen from his pocket allowance and from the money given to him by his older relatives every New Year since he was grade 1. 

"I'll take this" he told the saleslady. 

"Your girl is sooo lucky. I'm sure she'll like the ring" the saleslady gushed. 

Sakuragi just smiled at her. 

Sakuragi whistled as he walked his way to Rukawa's apartment. He still has 1 hour left before he will meet the blue-eyed fox. He'll just place the ring somewhere safe in the house. 

As soon as he closed the door, a smiling voice greeted him. "We waited for you here for quite some time now gensui". 

Sakuragi froze for few seconds before he whirled around. 

Rukawa looked at the flowershop's clock for the 6th time. The clock read 2:30 PM. Where is that do'ahou? he wondered impatiently before finally deciding to look for him. And when he didn't see him in any of the places he went to, he decided to go somewhere else. 

Sendou sighed and went to answer the door. "What? Another game challenge?" he asked Rukawa. 

"Is Sakuragi with you?" the Shohoku player countered 

Sendou frowned at Rukawa "Did you lost him somewhere else or did he run away?" 

Rukawa could see the concern look on Sendou's eyes. "I see he's not here". He turned around to leave when Sendou's hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Their eyes clashed. 

"I know you and Sakuragi are going out. I can deduce it from Sakuragi's words" Sendou said and Rukawa merely raised his left eyebrow in reply. "And I can see it in his brown eyes that he's happy but I want to hear it from you. Is he?" 

"Aa. Itta deshou, ano do'ahou o shiawase ni suru hito wa ore da" Translation: Yes he is. I told you didn't I? The only person who'll make him happy is me 

"Then why did he run away from you?" 

"Moron. He didn't. He didn't show up in our meeting" Rukawa told him "Since he's not here, he's probably in my apartment dozing off" then he left before Sendou can react. 

Sendou stood frozen on the doorway for few seconds after his mind registered what Rukawa said before he left. He slowly closed the door and let himself slide through it before he sat on the floor. _ I am happy for you Sakuragi but somehow my heart is aching. In the first place I guess I was too late to make you love me. But even if I'm not, I'd never be able to make you love me _, he thought.   
And tears started falling slowly from his eyes. He cried for the person he loved who belonged to another man in the first place; cried for the love he can't have. _ I don't understand everything but I got this intuition from the beginning that you and Rukawa have met each other a long long time ago; that you and Rukawa belonged to each other _. He sighed. 

His mother stepped out from the kitchen and found her son crying and sitting on the floor. " Ara! What happened to you?". 

Her son immediately wiped his tears and smiled "Nandemonai" he replied. ** Translation**: Nothing   
_ Let us be friends then Hana. I can settle for that _, he thought as he stood up. 

Rukawa opened his apartment door and then froze. His apartment was a mess. Heck 'mess' is an understatement. But what scared him the most was that there was blood staining some part of the room. Was it Sakuragi's blood or the intruders whoever they are? And then anger crossed his face as he smell youkai's scent. The demons had entered the ningenkai. What did those gatekeepers do anyway? Shouldn't they be guarding the gates of makai, ningenkai, reikai and Tengoku? He'll give them a piece of his mind and he'll demand that they help him rescue Sakuragi wherever the demons took him.   
**A/N**: Makai is the demon world; Reikai is the spirit world, Tengoku is heaven and Ningenkai is human world. Tengoku is the correct term for the heaven we're using in this fic but we're too lazy to make corrections. Let's leave it that way. Sumimasen 

Rukawa strode towards the military building angrily, suddenly he was pulled to his right side. But before he could beat the hell of whoever pulled him, he heard a 'sshhh'. He looked up to see the face of the goddess of mercy and Jinjin. 

"Tekken asked the most elite group of soldiers to capture your gensui", the goddess of mercy told him. 

"But there's youkai scent", Rukawa argued, "And blood". 

"That's just to fool you." Jinjin said. "I don't know where the hell they took Sakuragi. And as for the blood, I saw the elite guard minutes ago and man they are bruised and bleeding. But this does not guarantee that gensui wasn't hurt also". 

"And I don't know their plans either... nobody knows except your parents and Tekken" the goddess of mercy admitted. 

"I see" was all Rukawa said before he changed his direction and walked towards the building of the noble gods. 

A big mischievous smile appeared on the goddess of mercy's face. She looked at her lover, "Let's do something to help those two, shall we gensui Jinjin?" 

Jinjin nodded "This has to end". 

Tekken and Rukawa's parents almost jumped in surprise when the door burst open. 

"Kaede!" his mother exclaimed and stood up to meet his son who was walking to their way. 

A cold deadly look from his son made her froze. 

"You're finally back nephew" Tekken greeted with a smile then he tumbled to the floor together with his chair when Rukawa punched him in the face. 

"Where.did.you.take.him?" Rukawa asked coldly and with emphasis on every word. 

"Kaede stop that!" his father ordered but it fell on deaf ears. "Where are you going?" he shouted at his son who was storming out from the room. "I'm going to ask help!". 

"Don't be ridiculous. I ordered everybody in heaven not to help" Tekken said. 

"I'm aware of that! That's why I will ask help from Makai!" 

His mother paled. 

"You can't do that!" his father shouted. 

"Watch me!" Rukawa replied arrogantly and closed the door with a bang. 

"Call me Jiashin!" Tekken angrily commanded to one of the guards stationed. 

"Don't worry", Rukawa's father assured his wife, "No one can pass through the gates without the permission of Tekken". 

The three gatekeepers of the Makai gates stood up the second they saw Rukawa. 

"No need to threaten us" one of them said when Rukawa was about to open his mouth. "We will let you pass even without his permission". And Rukawa looked surprise. 

"But you'll be punished" Rukawa warned them. 

"Not as long as we'll tell them our skills are no match against yours" the other guy reasoned out. Rukawa nodded and went passed through the gate and into the purplish black vortex. 

Rukawa coughed a bit as the youkai scent flooded his nostrils. Hundreds of streaks of lightning flashes through the sky. The Makai, he observed, was a very mountainous area. He started walking towards the castle that looms ominously. 

A demon sniffed the wind and then much to the confusion of his two companions, he started climbing to the very top of the tree where he sniffed the air again. Then he climbed down. 

"Are you smelling what I'm smelling?" he asked his two companions who then nodded. 

"What brings a god here?" 

"Probably he came here to destroy us." 

"Then he's either stupid or too confident." 

"C'mon... let's go and meet that god." 

And when the three arrived they found out that there were already a lot of demons surrounding the god. From above they all looked like a colony of ants at the same time Rukawa looked like the planet Saturn and the demons are his rings. 

"Step aside!" Rukawa commanded in an infuriating voice. 

"What a cheeky fellow" one demon commented. And as if that was the cue, all demons moved to attack him. Rukawa sighed while arrogantly brushing his bangs from his forehead. Then a red aureole was visible from Rukawa for a split second before it exploded like a bomb causing a massive destruction. Boulders splintered apart; trees were cut; the grounds cracked and the demons were destroyed to ashes. Debris crashed to the ground and the dusts, which were all over the place, started settling down. A calm Rukawa was standing in the very center of the big crater with 5 meters in diameter. Those demons that were at the most outer layer of the circle and who managed to escape were blown away and were either killed or badly injured by the debris. 

The demon king just snorted after one of his men reported the presence of a god. "There's no reason for us to get so worried after all what can one god do against millions of demons?" 

"We should get worried" a demon said as he entered the room. "The god just destroyed countless of demons from different classes in just one go and he's walking towards this castle". 

"Nani?" the demon king demanded as he almost fell from his chair. "Tell the castle guards to stop him at all cost". 

"Don't you understand it yet?" one of his adviser asked "That guy is unstoppable. Whatever his reason of coming here, he means business." 

The demon king sighed, "Very well." 

Minutes later, Rukawa sauntered to the demon king. 

The demon king looked at Rukawa. "You're no fighting god so why did you kill them?" 

"Its none of your business" he replied coldly. He's no longer bound to any rules in heaven. He'll do anything just to find Sakuragi. 

"What does a god wants from us demons?" 

"I want you to summon the most powerful three-eyed demon" was all he said. 

"What do you want from me father?" the three-eyed demon asked to the demon king. 

"It's not me... its him" pointing to the god. 

"I take no orders from a god" he announced with a stubborn look then he froze when he felt a strong spiritual power passed him by. He looked at the god and saw Rukawa's red aureole. "O- Okay... just once I'll take orders from you". 

Rukawa relaxed a bit and took Sakuragi's picture from his pocket. "I want you to find him. He's a god too" 

"Che~ What a very simple task" the young demon uttered and then he did what he was told. His 3rd eye opened and glowed yellow-green light as he started looking for the redhead. 

The young demon saw waterfall gushing strongly from a mountain and could feel the god's presence behind the waterfall. His view started zooming out until he learned that it was a small island. 

"Your friend is in the cave behind the biggest waterfall of an island. A haven of all the spirited-away victims" 

Rukawa nodded, "Thank you" he said as he grabbed the picture from the boy's hand and run towards the door. 

The boy looked at his father silently asking him. His father shrugged, "I don't know but I got this feeling that trouble is brewing in heaven and is connected to that god and his red-haired friend." 

~Tsuzuku 

* * *

A/N: Hehehe I know its quite hanging. Hurry up Kaede because your uncle is planning something very bad against your dear Hanamichi. 

Rukawa: You're the one who made him plot like that 

Sakuragi: *pouts* 

It's not your business. 

Sakuragi: What?! Not our business? We're your main characters 

Leave me alone! Just mind your business.   
  
** Chris-san**: You see, gods didn't 'planted' Sendou there. If he was, he wouldn't have let Rukawa have Sakuragi. The gods were so confident that their plan will work that they didn't use Sendou. Sendou's love for the redhead is pure...really pure. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : *sulks* All SD-related belongs to him *points at the dancing chibi Inoue*. 

Warning : A bit depressing and somehow lousy. Gomenasai. 

Authors' Notes: very short 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 11- **   
  


The cramp on Sakuragi's arms awakened him. He tried to move his arms but he can't. He looked up to realize that his hands were clamped against the wall above him. He could hear the sound of the waterfalls and the sound of the water dripping on the ground somewhere within the cave. The cave would have been dark if not for the columns of sunlight that slipped through from above. 

Sakuragi grimaced as pain shoot through his body when he tried to move. He shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't understand at all. One moment he had the upper hand when he fought those bastards and then the next he felt weak and then he collapsed the second when a guy behind him injected something into his body. "Kaede" he murmured. 

"Hana" he heard someone said it. His head snapped to the entrance of the cave and saw the object of his thoughts standing there. Rukawa run towards him and hugged him. 

"God! I was so worried. I thought I'll never find you" 

And whatever Sakuragi's reply it was smothered as the raven-haired god kissed him. Sakuragi's eyes involuntarily closed themselves as Rukawa started kissing him. Sakuragi froze and his eyelids fluttered open as something hit him. This lips, this scent, this warmth... he thought. He bit Rukawa's lips, which made the guy drew back and looked at Sakuragi with confusion. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sakuragi asked angrily. 

Rukawa smiled and started taking steps backward. In front of Sakuragi's eyes, Rukawa transformed to a lady as tall as him, with her silver hair slightly touching the ground and she was wearing a white satin Grecian robe. 

"Jiashin" Sakuragi exclaimed. 

"You're really something gensui" she said. "I came here to take your memories away" 

"Nani?!... but you can't do that!" 

Jiashin laughed "Don't tell me you're going to fight me? The liquid that was injected to you was a tranquilizer and at the same time stops you from using whatever godly powers you have" 

So that's the reason my body is numb even now, Sakuragi thought. 

Jiashin moved towards him and placed her hand on gensui's forehead and mentally he was fighting back which made her gave him a nightmare. But even in nightmare, Sakuragi was fighting back which surprised the girl. 

"Stop fighting back" the girl uttered as she increased the intensity of the nightmare not thinking of the consequences. 

Sakuragi found himself in a meadow. He could hear Rukawa calling his name and he ran after that voice until he came to a lone tree and saw his lover lying down on his stomach. With every intention of surprising him the redhead moved stealthily. Just one meter away from him Sakuragi froze as he witnessed his lover and another girl reaching the climax of their passion. 

"Kaede" he whispered. Rukawa felt his presence and looked at him. "Yo! Hanamichi" he greeted cheerfully and then pulled a pistol and shot Sakuragi. The bullet just graze Sakuragi's cheek but it was enough to make him run away. 

Dark clouds started moving in symbolizing the approach of rain. Sakuragi could feel Rukawa pursuing him. He came to a cliff, he looked behind him and realized his pursuer was already near him. Without any choice, he jumped into the dark abyss. 

He could feel himself falling very slowly. He looked up to see Rukawa standing on the cliff, looking at him. "Bye-bye Hanamichi. May you rest in peace" Rukawa called out to him and laughed. His words and laughter echoed throughout the abyss until it was gone. 

And since Sakuragi was falling so slowly to the extent that it was as if he was not falling at all, Sakuragi sat down on air and embraced his drawn-up knees. "Naze? Doushite Kaede?" he murmured against his skin as tears started falling. Translation:Why? Why Kaede? 

In the real world, Jiashin was surprised as she saw the tears falling from Sakuragi's eyes. She looked guilty but she continued taking the memories away. 

The sun has set down and columns of moonlight were the ones lighting up the cave. 

Without warning, Jiashin found herself being thrown away and her back hit against the wall across Sakuragi. She looked up and gasped to see the real Rukawa standing in front of his lover. His face was emotionless. Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and he could see his almost dried tears. 

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. 

"I was ordered by Tekken to take his memories which is related to you" she said her voice shaking. 

"And?" Rukawa snapped. 

"I did but not before..." 

"But not before what?" 

"He was fighting back so I gave him a nightmare which was enough for his mind to carry and enough for him to collapse in pain. But he was still fighting so I increased the intensity of the nightmare. Letting him see what he fears the most." She stopped as a realization hit her. "Oh god!" she muttered as she fell to her knees. She looked at Rukawa "I overdid it". 

"What?" 

"He'll never wake up again." she confessed. 

"What?" 

"I gave him too much nightmare... he'll never wake up unless there is a miracle. He'll be forever running away from this world. I cannot bring him back to this world" 

"Then give his memories back" Rukawa ordered calmly. 

The girl immediately obeyed. 

"It's done" she announced as she stood up. 

"You've no right at all to steal anyone's memories especially Hana's" Rukawa said silently "Not at all." 

"Gomenasai" she said and was surprised to see tears running on Rukawa's cheeks. "Gomenasai" she said again and this time she bowed, her tears wetting the ground. Translation: sorry 

"Get out" Rukawa rasped as he looked at his lover "Just get out". 

"but" 

"GET OUT" Rukawa shouted and the girl hurriedly left. 

Rukawa gently unchained Sakuragi. He sat on the ground with his knees drawn up and he settled the redhead on his lower abdomen as he hugged him. 

"Gomenasai" was the first word that came forth from his mouth. "If I didn't play basketball...If I was only there... perhaps things would have been different." 

"Ne Hana, I'll make sure no harm will come to you... so please... please... wake up...open your eyes Hana" he continued as he started wiping the dirt and blood from his lover's face. 

Please just this once, let him hear my voice... let my voice reach him wherever he is, Rukawa silently begged. 

He threw his head back as he continued begging, Please let me reach him. Don't deprive us of happiness. I can't bear to lose him again so please let me save him.Let him hear me calling for him. 

He looked at Hana's face and Rukawa's tears dropped on the redhead's face. "Please" Rukawa murmured over and over again. 

And Rukawa fell asleep, begging for a miracle, embracing Sakuragi and crying at the same time. 

~Tsuzuku 

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : IF we own SD characters we would be rich and popular but we don't. . 

Warning : nashi 

Authors' Notes: Regarding the chapter 11, gomenasai... we didn't know it was fast. We thought the chapter's story pace was similar to the preceeding chapters'. It has nothing to do with the readers. 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 12 - **   
  


"Ne Hana, I'll make sure no harm will come to you... so please... please... wake up...open your eyes Hana" he continued as he started wiping the dirt and blood from his face. 

And Rukawa fell asleep, begging for a miracle, embracing Sakuragi and crying at the same time. 

Rukawa woke up and from the way the cave was lit with columns of yellow light, he knew it was already morning. He looked at Sakuragi hoping he would wake up. 

"Ohayou Hana" he greeted hoping he'll be greeted back. But all that greeted him back was the sound of the gushing waterfall, the sound of the water dripping and the cries of the eagles and birds. 

My voice didn't reach him. The miracle I was begging and hoping for didn't happen, Rukawa thought weakly. Are we meant to be separated? Am I meant to be alone? 

Unshed tears started gathering in his blue eyes making those eyes glistened. "Hana" his voice shaking, fear written in his eyes. "You're not going to leave me right?" he asked slightly shaking his lover "You promised... we promised". 

Rukawa was so engrossed in his sorrow that he didn't hear feminine laughter followed by a masculine one echoing throughout the cave. 

Finally the owner of the feminine laughter came into view and immediately stopped in her track as she found a raven-haired boy cradling a redhead. 

The owner of the masculine laughter came into view behind the female and hugged her. "Gotcha you!" he claimed softly. When the girl didn't react, he looked at where the girl was looking. 

_'Gods'_ he uttered. 

"Hey mister" the girl said "Why are you still cradling someone who's already dead to the world? Do you want us to help you bury him? " 

The girl's voice brought Rukawa back to his surrounding. And as her words registered in her mind, he was torn between rage and amusement. Rage because the girl stated the half-truth about Sakuragi and amusement because she offered a helping hand. 

He looked up and saw the intruders. Rukawa observed that their skin was almost translucent making them look ephemeral; their clothes were made from the finest silk produced by the finest silkworm and their height was not more than 2 feet. He was sure that these creatures are resident fairies of this island. 

The two stared at Rukawa and were surprised as they noticed that his blue eyes were brimming with unspeakable grief. 

_'Are gods also vulnerable to emotions? Just like us and humans?' _the female thought. 

"Will you bury me together with him?" Rukawa said hopefully which surprised the two fairies. 

"Y-You're joking right?" the male inquired looking perplexed. 

Tears started flooding from Rukawa's eyes and in his eyes they saw the seriousness of Rukawa's question. 

"Back then and also now, they have stolen him away from me. What would my purpose of living be if he's not with me?" 

Unable to answer, the two fairies just stared at him. With every moment spent in staring at Rukawa, their hearts were gripped with sympathy and provoke from them sorrow. 

"Kouki-sama, Sorasama" a voice rang out but was ignored by them. An old fairy with his white beard touching the ground entered the cave. "There you are" he said as soon as he saw the two young fairies. The three of them looked at the old man with sad eyes which took the older man aback. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

Sakuragi's smiling face appeared on his mind. He could hear Sakuragi's laughter mixed with his own. He saw himself embracing and kissing a laughing Sakuragi. Hana, Rukawa thought, I believe in our love, I believe you'll come back to me that's why I'll believe in miracles. 

"This place is dark and cold but its fine." murmured Sakuragi who was in a fetal position "At least in here,I will feel nothing; see nothing; hear nothing. Nothing will ever reach me... nanimo..." Translation: nothing 

The hair at the back of his neck stood up when he heard a voice calling him. He opened his eyes and suddenly he realized he wasn't falling anymore nor was he floating. He had landed unharmed but the place was dark yet he saw a pale Rukawa smiling at him. Without further ado, he stood up and run like hell and Rukawa started pursuing him at the same time asking him to stop running. 

Sakuragi didn't know when that line of golden light appeared few meters in front of him, he just saw it. He ran after the moving light as if it was his own sanctuary. He ran faster, he could almost reach the light... just one more desperate reach. He thought he grasped the light but all he did grasp was the air. How could that be? he asked himself as he stopped. He was sure he grasped it. The light stopped one meter away from him. And a hand started materializing from that light and that made Sakuragi scared. He looked behind him and saw Rukawa standing few meters away from him. 

"No! Don't Hana" Rukawa cried out when Sakuragi reached for the hand. "Don't leave... Don't be sucked into that vortex". 

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa then looked back at the hand. And amazingly the rest of the body materialized from the light. And both of them gasped. 

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi exclaimed at the one who just came out from the light. What the hell is going on? He demanded. There are now two Rukawa. On the right was the Rukawa who pursued him and on the left was the one who came out from the right. 

"Let's go Hana... let's go back home" the two Rukawa said in unison and they were both extending their right hand to Sakuragi who was looking at them over and over again. The Rukawa on his left has an expressionless face while the other one had an encouraging look. Sakuragi moved to the Rukawa on the right and placed his hand on his. 

"Do'ahou Isshoni ikiru" the Rukawa on the left said coldly. Translation: Do'ahou let us live together 

Sakuragi's head snapped at him. 

_ His face is expressionless but love is written on his blue eyes. His voice is cold but his words are loving and warm._ Sakuragi thought. _ I am not mistaken for I had seen these a thousand years ago._

He snatched his hand from the Rukawa on the right before the raven-haired boy could clasp it. 

"Kaede!" Sakuragi cried as he ran to the Rukawa on the left. Rukawa's arms wrapped around him the second Sakuragi's arms were around Rukawa's neck. 

"How did..." the Rukawa on his right wasn't able to finish his question as he disappeared into black smoke. 

"Do'ahou!" Rukawa muttered before he took Sakuragi's lips. And the dark world started cracking and then it splintered apart. 

In the real world, nth teardrop fell on Sakuragi's closed eyelids. As the teardrop touched his eyelid, its muscles contracted. And slowly his eyelids opened. Sakuragi's view was still blurry but he can make out the tear-stained blue eyes and he can feel the gentle wind as the rainbow-colored dusts started settling and disappearing around them. 

"Kaede" he muttered and he knew Rukawa heard him because he felt him froze. 

Rukawa looked at him. "H-H-Hana?!" he asked with doubt written all over his face. Before the redhead can reply, Rukawa embraced him tight and Sakuragi embraced him back. 

The fairy named Sora was still faintly glowing after she had used her powers but she including the other two male fairies were smiling as they watched the two gods hugging each other. 

"Hana, I don't know what your nightmare was but it's just a nightmare. I'm here..." 

Sakuragi just nodded "It's only a nightmare.... I'm so happy... You came for me" he whispered. 

"I thought I'm gonna lose you forever." 

"Shh" Sakuragi comforted Rukawa "Its okay... I'm already awake." 

Sakuragi then leaned backward. 

"What's wrong?" Rukawa asked as he saw the panic look on Sakuragi's face. 

Sakuragi didn't answer him as he was busy searching something from his jeans' pockets. His hand went to the left pocket, then to the right then to the back of his jeans then back to the left again. Relief immediately replaced the panic look when he found what he was looking for. Sakuragi held his closed hand under the column of the sunlight. Rukawa looked at it as it slowly opened and then he saw a platinum ring. 

"I lied to you", Sakuragi confessed, "This is the real reason why I can't play ball with you" 

A happy look spread across Rukawa's flawless face. And that look intensified when Sakuragi took his hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. 

"Do'ahou" Rukawa said as he kissed Sakuragi who eagerly kissed him back. Somehow Sakuragi noticed that he and Rukawa were not alone and he broke the kiss. When he turned to his left side, the fairies were already silently leaving the place. 

"Who are they?" Sakuragi asked. 

Rukawa smiled "They are the ones who help us". 

"Hey!" Sakuragi called out to them. The three looked over their shoulders. 

"Thank you very much" Sakuragi said with a wide grin while Rukawa was just smiling gratefully and boyishly. 

The three smiled back. 

"Be happy you two!" Kouki called before they resumed walking with the old man walking ahead. 

Sora leaned towards Kouki "Ne, I'm just wondering is your love for me similar that blue-eyed god's?". 

Kouki draped his arm on her shoulders, pulling her close "Baka" he said "Of course" he answered softly. 

Rukawa and Sakuragi grinned at each other. 

"I love you" they both uttered at the same time before their lips met for another kiss. 

There was nothing gentle with the kiss they shared. It was blatantly carnal, passionate, hot and deliciously wild. 

~ TSU - ZU - KU 

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: *holds a banner that says: SD characters belongs to Inoue Takehito* 

Warning: 

: Authors' notes: Sorry for the late update as usual. ^^|. Thank you very much for the reviews as well. Lastly, ** Happy Holidays!** And as a gift, we also posted the epilogue of the story. ^_^ 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Chapter 13 - **   
  


In Tenkai, Tekken was awakened from the chants coming from the quadrangle which should have been empty if there were no announcements coming from him. 

"Tekken!" Rukawa's mother barged into his room. "This is bad". 

"What's bad?" he inquired groggily. 

"There is an uprising!" 

"A what?!" A fully awake Tekken demanded then he stepped out from his room. The building for the noble gods was totally empty. He met Rukawa's father at the back part of the stage. When the three stepped out from the curtain, they were surprised to find every person- noble gods, common gods, fighting gods- present in the quadrangle. This has not happen even when he celebrates his birthday. But what surprised them the most was that they were protesting on their treatment towards Kaede and Hanamichi. All protesters thought that what they were doing was wrong and cruel but they kept that opinion to themselves until they were discreetly approached by the goddess of mercy, Jinjin and his troops. 

"OUST" was the word being chanted the minute the three stepped out into view. 

"What is so bad about loving another who is not from the same station?" one woman shouted and words of agreement were being shouted. "As long as there is LOVE?" 

"Bring them back here" another one shouted. 

"This is bad" Tekken muttered. He knew there's a big chance that he'll be ousted if he's not going to give in. 

------- 

Back in the cave, Rukawa and Sakuragi were heavily making out already. Sakuragi tracing the edge of Rukawa's earlobe with the tip of his tongue while Rukawa was nibbling Sakuragi's collarbone. 

They heard a sound that sounded like a cough but they didn't mind it. However the cough became louder and louder until it cannot be ignored. They looked at the direction from where the sound came from and they blushed. It was the goddess of mercy. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Rukawa asked. 

"I'm going to show you something good." was all she replied. 

"We're doing something better" Rukawa replied which made Sakuragi blushed. The goddess just arched her eyebrow. Rukawa and Sakuragi sighed in surrender. 

The next second, Rukawa and Sakuragi found themselves in the quadrangle. Few steps behind the crowd. 

"Wow...What's this?" Sakuragi said in awe 

"They are protesting." the goddess of mercy informed them. 

"My uncle won't give in." Rukawa muttered. 

"He did" she said "That's why I brought you here". 

Somebody must have notice them since their names were being muttered from one god after another until it was spread around. And the voices mentioning their name grew louder and louder until it reached to crescendo and everybody was looking at them. The crowd separated as they made a way for them to the stage. Sakuragi and Rukawa froze. 

"What are you waiting for?" the goddess of mercy whispered to them. They both saw Jinjin at the first row and first column of the crowd located at their left and he was motioning for them to walked to the stage. 

Rukawa squeezed Sakuragi's hand and they moved forward. They stepped on the stage where Tekken and Rukawa's parents was waiting for them. 

The three bowed before the two. "Gomenasai" the three said in unison but the two just looked at them as if they didn't see nor hear anything. They both knew they were sincere. 

The three made their voices louder. And when the two didn't reply, the three fell to their knees, placed their hands on the floor in front of them and bowed their heads. Their heads were touching the floor. They apologized again. Rukawa and Sakuragi looked at each other and smiled. Rukawa knew the three were sacrificing their pride but it was still not enough for all the pain that he and Sakuragi went through. 

The amused crowd has already lost count of the times the three were apologizing to the two. The last count of the last person was 60. After what was like an eternity to the three, they finally heard the acceptance from the two. The three stood up. 

"What we did was wrong and we apologize for it." Tekken spoke "You are welcome to Tenkai Sakuragi-gensui and you can resume your work already" 

"I'd like to stay in ningenkai. It's more exciting there" Sakuragi said. 

"I'll stay where my Hana stays" Kaede announced. 

Tekken sighed "You're welcome to stay in ningenkai as long as it pleases you. And when you want to escape from that place, you'll be more than welcomed in Tenkai". 

Rukawa draped an arm around Sakuragi's shoulder and looked at his relatives seriously, "If you are going to try once more in taking Hana away from me... I will destroy this heaven and create a new one" he warned. Then they stepped down from the stage where everyone started congratulating them. 

The two shared a smile. 

"Ne Kaede, are you really going to do that?" Sakuragi asked as they were left alone. 

Kaede nodded "I will do anything just to have you by my side." 

And the two started staring into each other's eyes. 

"Hey!" Jinjin greeted, "There's a welcome party for you guys in the dining room of the military building" he announced then sighed when the two looked like they weren't listening. Jinjin started running from them. "See you at the party" he shouted at the two as he looked over his shoulder and wave at them. 

"Let's go home Kaede" Sakuragi said as he entwined his fingers with Rukawa's. 

"I am already home" Rukawa said as he embraced Sakuragi. 

"You are my home too. But when I said let's go home I meant it literally." 

"I know that" Rukawa chuckled and kissed Sakuragi deliberately awakening Sakuragi's desire. And when Sakuragi was moaning and asking for more than a kiss, Rukawa pulled back. 

"I'll finish what I've started when we get home" Rukawa promised with shining eyes. 

"But you are already home" Sakuragi said batting his eyelashes. 

"I meant home literally Hana" Rukawa tucked his chin, "For the meantime let's go the party" 

"Party? What party?" Sakuragi asked innocently 

"The one Jinjin said the guys are throwing for us in the dining room of the military building" 

"I didn't hear Jinjin said that." 

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy looking at my beautiful eyes." 

"Conceited bastard" Sakuragi murmured. 

"True but you love me" Rukawa said as he pulled his lover towards the military building. 

~ TSU ~ ZU ~ KU 


	15. epilogue

Disclaimer : IF we own SD characters we would be rich and popular but we don't. . 

Warning : nashi 

Authors' Notes: arimasen 

**_ Across Time _**

by: Asashouryuu   
  


** - Epilogue - **   
  


"Are you sure its okay for us to leave the party?" a coy Sakuragi asked Rukawa as he was dragged to the hallway. 

"Sure... it was for us anyway" Rukawa replied shrugging his shoulders. 

"But perhaps they'll wonder where we are if they'll find us gone." 

"If they'll find us gone" Rukawa said in amusement "they'll have a good idea where we are and what we are doing". Both of them stopped in the hallway. 

"I don't know about that" Sakuragi said "I still think we are needed in the party" he continued and then whirled around to go back to the party. He was only allowed to take one step before he was jerk towards Rukawa's body. 

"I need you the most" Rukawa said huskily as he pressed Sakuragi's body against his. He thought he had put off their lovemaking for a long time now. If only it weren't for the interruption at the cave, they were probably still in the cave making love. 

Sakuragi looked surprise. Even though they were together for a long time, the two still surprised each other. Sakuragi smiled and then pressed his lips against Rukawa. 

For quite a long time, Rukawa didn't respond to his gentle kiss. He just stood there savoring the warmth and taste of Sakuragi's soft lips. Sakuragi moved his hands around Rukawa's hips and inserted them into the back pockets of Rukawa's jeans. Such action made Rukawa groan and respond to the kiss. Sure such action was just simple but for him it was erotic when Sakuragi does that. The gentle kiss has turned carnal but Sakuragi didn't mind in fact he was more than eager. It didn't take long for Rukawa to shove Sakuragi against the wall. Sakuragi's right leg entwined with Rukawa's left. After what was like an eternity, the two stopped the kiss. 

"Shall we continue this little battle of ours in bed, gensui?" Rukawa invited in an erotic manner. 

"Do I have a choice?" Sakuragi asked before he gave Rukawa a before-sex smile which his lover love and which always inflamed him. 

As soon as he saw that smile, Rukawa bend down with the intention of kissing Sakuragi again but changed his mind. "I don't think I can kiss you here, a public place" 

Sakuragi snickered "It's too late to say that" then he gave Rukawa's lips a butterfly kiss before he run to his room. 

Sakuragi stood at the center of his room. He never thought he'll be back in this room after more than 1000 years. 

"Tadaima" Rukawa heard Sakuragi muttered as the former close the door. Translation: I'm home 

"Okaeri" Rukawa answered back as he hugged Sakuragi from behind. Sakuragi leaned against Rukawa who nuzzled his neck. Translation: welcome home 

Rukawa slowly and gently undressed Sakuragi as if it was their first time to make love and as if Sakuragi was an old porcelain doll about to shatter. He then embraced the naked Sakuragi. 

"Ore no ichiban taisetsuna mono omae wa" Rukawa said softly that Sakuragi's heart heard the words more clearly than his ears. Translation: You are my most important thing 

Sakuragi asked with a smile in his voice "Is that the reason why you undressed me gently?" 

"Urusai" Rukawa whispered in his ear. Translation: shut up 

Sakuragi turned around to face his lover "I'll try but you know I can't especially when you're already deep inside of me that I feel like you touch my heart" he replied lovingly. Rukawa groaned and kissed him. 

Hana what would I do without you?, he thought. 

Sakuragi undressed Rukawa. And when he unbuckled Rukawa's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Rukawa's pants, Rukawa swung him into his arms, walked to the bed where he deposited him gently. Sakuragi watched as Rukawa cast off his pants and joined his lover in bed. 

Rukawa kissed every part and every curve of Sakuragi's body and with his hands moving in expertise. And much to Rukawa's amusement, Sakuragi just let out silent moans and groans. He was quiet just as he had told him a few minutes ago. Rukawa's eyes gleamed with mischief and made the foreplay more torrid and more erotic which made Sakuragi voicing out his pleasure. 

"Now Kaede" Sakuragi begged. He badly needed release already. 

Rukawa shook his head "Not yet". He too needed release but he wanted to prolong the torture so that they will have a wonderful and unforgettable pleasure at the end. 

Sakuragi was shaking his head when Rukawa inserted his fingers into his asshole preparing him for the final act. As if that wasn't enough, Rukawa's tongue followed. 

"God!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he felt the warm and wet tongue of Rukawa. After that Rukawa started gently caressing Sakuragi's perineum with his fingers before he licked it with his tongue. 

Sakuragi's nerves have become so sensitive that each soft caress of Rukawa sent him on the brink of dying. 

Every time Rukawa wanted to claim Sakuragi, he checked himself. He was holding what was little of his self-control. He tried to ignore his lover's moans and his touches. And when he couldn't take it anymore, he positioned himself between Sakuragi's legs. 

"Finally" Sakuragi panted in relief that made Rukawa smile. 

Rukawa drove full length in Sakuragi's warm and tight asshole. Sakuragi wrapped his arms around Rukawa's neck as he saw a bright light behind his eyes. He opened them carefully and was surprised to see a teary-eyed Rukawa. Sakuragi ran his hands on Rukawa's torsos then to his hand. They braced their hands... fingers against fingers. As their rings came in contact it made a soft "clink" sound and they looked at their rings. Rukawa moved his hand a bit and let his fingers fill the gap between Sakuragi's fingers. Slowly the two clasped their hands at the same moment. Rukawa looked at Sakuragi "Saa... iku yo tsuma" Translation: let's go wife> 

"Ts-ts-tsuma?!" Sakuragi repeated in surprise. In reply, Rukawa just nodded before he started thrusting. 

Without warning, Rukawa rolled over so Sakuragi would be on top of him. Sakuragi smiled as he understand Rukawa's actions. He straightened and straddled him. Rukawa's hands were suddenly on his waist with every intention of helping Sakuragi moved up and down. 

As if taking vengeance for the sweet torture of their foreplay, Sakuragi unsheathed and sheathed Rukawa ever so slowly that made Rukawa groan from frustration and pleasure. Rukawa's hands couldn't do anything since they were trapped between Sakuragi's hands. 

And when Rukawa had enough, he rolled over so he'll be on top of Sakuragi. Rukawa then set a very slow tempo of his pumping that made Sakuragi pant harder. 

"Faster" he begged "deeper". 

But instead of doing what Sakuragi wanted, Rukawa did what was opposite. His thrusts were so slow and he didn't thrust full length into Sakuragi. 

Sakuragi gritted his teeth when all he felt at a particular moment was just the tip of Rukawa's manhood. 

"Stop playing games Kaede" he ordered but it sounded like a plead "I want you and you only so please stop playing". 

Rukawa did as what he told. He quickened his thrusts and went deeper and deeper until their passion burst and their souls went to their special place beyond the stars. Just as they were one physically, they become one mentally and spiritually too at that very moment. 

We are one. Finally our dream had come true. We are together for all eternity. Eternity is really eternity. Love is love. I am you and you are me. We are one. I am Kaede at the same time Hanamichi. You are Hanamichi yet you are Kaede as well. People may identify us physically as Rukawa and Sakuragi but they will never identify our souls from one another for our souls are one. We are one. I love you Hana... 

We are one. The world may change yet we'd still be one. Time will pass us by yet we'd still be on each other's side... loving each other. People may disappear, feelings and words too yet our love will remain for what we felt is true and everlasting and because we are one. Our souls intertwined, our hearts beating as one. We are one. I am Hanamichi at the same time Kaede. You are Kaede and yet you are Hanamichi as well. We are one. I love you Kaede. 

Nothing can stop us. We can get over each obstacle and hardship coming in on our way. Finally that we are together, we'll be at each other's side enjoying each other's presence and nothing more can stop us. Our love for each other is everlasting. No matter what happens, we'll be together. We love each other and that's what matters...Here we are, you standing in front of me like a dream come true...no words are needed to be spoken because we understand each other. You understand me and I understand you. I'll love you forever and my love will never ever change... 

* * *

A/N: The last paragraph was spoken by both of them, okay? Minnasama, we hope you did enjoy this fic and thank you for staying with us. Until we meet again. 


End file.
